The Deepest Longing
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Post Avengers AU. Loki and OC Lilly. The blue glow stick of destiny causes more problems than it solves. Warning for dubious consent. Forced Marriage, accidental pregnancy, dungeons, and lots of Loki feels. Oh and smut, awesome smut!
1. Chapter 1

Loki looked up from his hunched over position on the floor at his brother and his fellow Avengers. He lost the battle of New York City. The Chituari are defeated and now his brother will use the tesseract to collect him up and take him back to Asgard to face Odin for punishment. Thor brought with him the blueprints for the apparatus to harness the power of the tesseract to send them back to Asgard. It would take several days to make, maybe longer. He knew he would need the assistance of the humans to create the device. Luckily, the man of metal and the big angry green man both have the intellect and the resources to assist him in this. The question now is how does he and his comrades keep Loki from escaping in the mean time?

Loki's own weapon provides an elegant solution. Using the spear to take control of Loki's mind, enslaving him until their return to Asgard will take care of any escape attempts. Thor takes the spear from his comrade and touches it to Loki's chest. Loki's face displays panic, "Brother No….." Loki's voice trails off as his eyes turn a bright glowing shade of blue. "Loki can you hear me?" Thor asks. "Yes Thor." Loki replies quietly. There is a slight serene and somewhat creepy placid smile on Loki's face. His eyes look vacant. Hawkeye smiles at this. Good let the son of bitch get a taste of his own medicine. "You are not to make any attempt to escape, is that understood?" Thor booms. "Yes Thor, I will do whatever you wish."

Tony chimes in. "Oh we are going to have so much fun with this." Thor looks at him sidelong. "We are not going to use the spear to humiliate my brother. He is my prisoner and will answer for his crimes in Asgard. Until we go home, he is my responsibility." "Come on Point Break, he did throw me out of a window, my pad is a mess. Where is the harm in having him do some clean-up work in a French maid costume?" Thor gives Tony a hard stare. "Fine have it your way Killjoy. Who's up for that Schwarma?"

Officials from SHIELD arrive including Nick Fury. Thor hands him the spear with instructions on how to use it. This Schwarma is not the post battle feast he is accustomed to in Asgard, but this has not been a typical battle on any level. Nick Fury wastes no time while Thor is out. Fury spends the time while he is gone interrogating Loki about anything and everything to do with the Chituari, Asgard, the spear, the tesseract, and any other possible looming threats that might be lurking out there in the galaxy. Thor is only gone about an hour and a half and all too quickly, Nick Fury's interrogation comes to an end. He wishes he'd had more time alone with Loki. God knows there are things Nick would have loved to have done to Loki, make Loki do, while his brother was not watching.

The Avengers, plus Loki, bed down for the night in Stark tower. Stark was able to quickly repair the power outage to the tower and it is the only place in the immediate vicinity that has electricity. The two brothers fall asleep side by side in the same bed. Fury had wanted to put Loki in a cell, but the only cell that had been capable of holding Loki was already destroyed. With Loki's magic, a simple jail cell would not have sufficed under normal conditions. With the spear, a jail cell was simply not necessary. Thor awakes the next morning in an awkward position. He is spooning Loki. His whole body jumps back and away and he is standing next to the bed in a split second. "I really need to see Jane." He mumbles to himself.

The sudden movement of the bed awakens Loki. "Good morning brother." Loki smiles a soft and broad smile at Thor, but his eyes are still vacant. Loki seems so relaxed and weirdly happy in this controlled state. It is unnerving to Thor. "Uh, good morning brother." Thor stutters. "What can I do today to please my brother?" Loki asks brightly. Thor stares blankly at Loki for a moment, not sure how to answer. "Uh, just follow me around today and try not to cause any trouble." "As you wish." Loki says.

Thor looks around the room. He then looks down at himself. He is still covered in the sweat, blood, dirt, and grime of the previous day's battle. So is Loki. Thor goes to the bathroom and closes the door. Thankfully everything in Stark tower is still working, including the hot water. Thor undresses and steps inside the shower stall. The faucet is strange looking but he figures it out in short order. Thor is just about done bathing himself when he notices a set of emerald eyes staring at him through the frosted shower glass. "AH! Loki what are you doing?" Loki stands there with his placid smile on his face. "I followed you as you commanded. Are you displeased?" "Ah, ah, no. I am finished here. Go ahead and bath yourself and dress when you are done." Thor sidesteps Loki and grabs a towel to wrap himself in. Thor realizes he is going to have to be very careful about how he words his commands.

Everyone slowly makes their way out of their rooms and gathers in the kitchen. Pepper is already cooking up a large batch of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee when Thor and Loki arrive. They eye Loki for a moment. Everybody still has a rather haggard appearance from the battle the day before. Frankly the Avengers look like someone beat the shit out of them, and that someone is sitting at the counter looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Good morning!" Loki greets them. Clint looks at Natasha. "He's in a rather chipper mood for someone who just lost a big fight." "It's my personality, my influence. He is reflecting my demeanor." Thor says with a smile. "So what is the game plan for today?" Clint says. "I need help building the transport module for the tesseract. Loki and I will need it if we are to make the journey home. I have the design layout here, but will require assistance."

Thor pulls out the rolled parchment from the leg pocket of his uniform and unfurls it for the group to inspect. Tony and Banner take an immediate interest. "Some of these materials are rare and will need to be special ordered. The rest I already have available in my work shop here in the tower. We can get to work on those parts immediately. The rest will have to wait until the samples arrive." Tony says. "Excellent. I will assist you today in the building of the module." "What about Reindeer Games?" Tony asks. "He will follow me everywhere I go so that nothing goes amiss." Tony doesn't like the idea of the enemy having access to his personal inner sanctum, but better that than having him wandering around freely, sort of.

The tower is still a mess. There is broken concrete and glass everywhere. Tony cringes. With half of the city evacuated getting a professional clean-up crew to come in was going to be impossible. "Damn. I barely got to enjoy it before ruining it." Tony says out loud to nobody in particular. Thor says, "I am sorry my friend. I wish I had the ability to put everything back as it was."

"You do brother." Loki speaks up. Everyone turns and stares at him. "What do you mean Loki?" Thor asks. With a wave of his hand all the little broken pieces of glass and concrete creep back into their original positions. A shimmering green light fills the room like a mirage and seconds later it is as if the battle never happened. The window is fixed and the spot where the Hulk smashed a Loki shaped hole into the ground has disappeared. There is a collective jaw drop, except for Thor. He should have thought of this. "That's amazing!" Pepper exclaims. "How long do you think it would take him to rebuild the city?" "I know not. There are limits to Loki's magic, but I know he could make a significant contribution to repairing the city and putting right what he destroyed." Thor is hopeful. In making Loki repair the city his punishment might be reduced. Unfortunately, the one thing Loki cannot replace is the people that died during the invasion. The price Loki will have to pay for those losses will be dear.

Tony brightens up at this announcement. Having Thor babysit Reindeer Games during the clean-up of the city will keep both of them out of his lab. Thor is a nice guy, but technologically retarded. He would only get in the way. A couple of days go by. The public was frightened at first when they saw Loki reappear. But when Thor stood by his side and explained that he now had control and was using Loki to help clean up the city, the people of New York relaxed a bit. Though it did not stop the occasional New Yorker from trying to throw a rock at Loki's head when he was out in public.

On the third day, Thor contacts Jane and sends for her. He is excited. She arranges a flight for the following day. It has been so long since he has seen her. Loki can sleep in the same room with him tonight, but tomorrow night, he will need a new sleeping arrangement.

Another day of city cleanup has exhausted Loki. Today Loki had to remove the entire body of one those flying robot dinosaur Chitauri monsters. It was crushing an entire apartment building, rendering the people that once lived there homeless. It had taken all of Loki's strength and magic. First lifting the great beast and then incinerating it in mid-air since it was far too large to simply make disappear. He had to do this while simultaneously trying to keep the falling ashes from setting the building below on fire. There are noticeable purple bags under Loki's eyes now. Three days of heavy magic use are taking their toll on him. When the last of the great beast disintegrates, Loki collapses into Thor's arms.

Thor carries Loki back to Stark Tower and lays him on the bed for some rest. When Thor later crawls into bed that night Loki is still asleep. Thor drifts off into a heavy slumber and a vibrant dream. Thor dreams of Jane. Soft lips and heavy breathing flutter through his sleeping mind. Beautiful brown hair and brown eyes and full plump breasts make him hard in his sleep. Jane and Thor are showering. Long nimble fingers are ghosting over Thor's body. He hears Jane moaning his name. Thor is fucking Jane against the wall of the shower. Thor reaches out to pinch one of her nipples. It is flat and hard and sits against a hard flat chest. The lips he is kissing are soft but no longer plump but thin. Jane's eyes are now an emerald green. Thor pulls back from the kiss to see Loki staring back at him. He is fucking Loki. "Ah Thor! Fuck me! Come inside me!"

Thor eyes burst open and he notices two things. There is a hand down his pants that is not his own and lips caressing his neck that are most definitely not female. Thor flies off the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He screams at Loki. Loki looks up at Thor wantonly. "I am giving you what you want. I can sense your desire for me and wish to please you." "No Loki, I do NOT desire THAT!" Thor is horrified. Apparently Loki does more than follow simple commands, he anticipates the wants and desires of whomever controls him and acts without orders. This is bad. "Do not ever touch me like that again! Is that understood!?" Thor shouts at Loki. "Yes Thor I understand." Loki says calmly, neither pleased nor upset.

Thor spends the rest of the night sleeping on the floor. The following morning Thor goes down to Tony's lab to check on the status of the transport module. The sooner he gets Loki back to Asgard, the better. "How goes the progress my friends?" Thor says to Tony. Bruce looks up from his work station. "We need your input on this section here." Bruce points to the relays that lead from the tesseract to the machine. "The materials indicated on the blueprint for this don't appear to be strong enough to hold up to the tesseract, they are frying too quickly. Is there some compound or material we are missing?" Thor looks over the device. In truth he is stumped. "I know not my friends, you have already surpassed my expertise on this matter. I am afraid I am not of much use to you." "What about Loki, do you think he might know what is wrong with this?" Thor considers his question for a moment. This is an opportunity. Thor needs some space from Loki. Last night's togetherness was just a step too far for him. Thor needs an excuse to pawn his brother off on someone else for a few days. This would be a good reason. Plus it'll give him more time with Jane. Yes, Jane. Soft feminine beautiful female girly girl Jane. With Boobs.

"I will bring Loki down to the lab and have him assist you in any way that he can." Thor says to them. "Wait you are not going to stay?" "Jane is flying in today and I want to spend as much time with her as I can before I return to Asgard. Speaking of which, I will be in need of a new sleeping arrangement with regard to my brother. Would it be possible to give him his own room for the remaining time that we are here?"

Tony smiles a devilish smile at the Norse Blond God. "Oh course Thor no problem. Reindeer Games will be alright on his own at night won't he?" "I do not anticipate any problems man of iron. So long as the one controlling him is responsible with the power that they have over him." Tony quirks an eyebrow at this. "Hang on, I thought you were going to be in control of Loki until you guys left. I know you miss your girlfriend, but you don't strike me as the type to shirk a responsibility for a piece of ass." Thor's expression is somber with this. He prepared for this line of questioning and has a response ready. He just hopes no one else sees through his lie. Loki could, but Loki isn't going to tell anyone. He can't.

"The last few days have been difficult for me. My anger with my brother has been difficult to control. I find myself constantly tempted to abuse the power that I have over him and to punish him in a way that is neither ethical nor brotherly. I wish to hurt him, and it is not my right, but my father's right to pass judgement upon Loki. I need a couple days off from watching him." Tony nods at this. He gets it. Everyone here in Stark tower would love nothing more than to make Loki dance like a puppet and humiliate and degrade himself in every conceivable way. And that's the problem. No one here at the tower can be trusted to wield the glow stick of destiny and not abuse Loki in some way. Everyone here is too angry with him, even Captain Icicle. An unbiased third party needs to be brought in to manage the God of Mischief until he goes home. "I'll contact Fury and see if he can send over someone trustworthy and responsible enough to manage him while you are out with your girl." "Thank you Anthony, it is a favor I will not forget."


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian Sparrow had just finished repairs in a tiny access tunnel on the Helicarrier when her supervisor walked up to her. "There you are! Are the repairs completed?" "Yes sir, I've finished with this section. I'm going to move on to the next." Lilly says. "Not right now. The Director wants to see you." He says. "The Director? What for?" Lilly feels a little concerned. She has only been with SHIELD for 3 months and her probationary period is just about over. And what a probation it was. The Hulk and the God of Thunder nearly ripped the ship apart. "I don't know. Whatever it is it's classified. He wouldn't tell me." "So it's not my 3 month evaluation then I take it?" "Nope it's not that. He's in his office waiting for you." "Thank you sir." She says. Her boss leaves her to check on the rest of the repairs as she turns down another hallway to see Director Nick Fury. She can't help but wonder what he could possibly want with her.

Lilly is an electrician by trade. A petite mousy little thing, she barely stands at 5ft 5in tall. She is a beautiful lithe 22 year old with waist length black hair (when not in a bun) and hazel eyes. Her recruitment into SHIELD was unconventional. Most of the people that work for SHIELD are military types, which is why they needed her. Many of the access tunnels on the Helicarrier are very small and most of the personnel for SHIELD are large athletic males, especially the electricians. SHIELD sought her out specifically because of her size. They sent her to a basic training program of sorts to teach her how to use weapons and such. This suited her fine. She grew up in a navy family and was comfortable with this setting. She is also very athletic. Lilly had _almost_ majored in dance, specifically ballet, but the life of a professional dancer is tenuous and filled with unsteady paychecks. She decided to choose a major that provided financial security.

Financial security is very important to Lilly. She watched the hell both of her older sisters went through when they got knocked up as teenagers and were ditched by their boyfriends with newborn babies. Her sister Emily managed to make it on her own. Her sister Sarah had not. Sarah had run off with some guy and ended up homeless with an infant in tow. Lilly watched her older sisters growing up and decided early on that their fates would not be hers. Lilly is still a virgin.

Lilly makes her way to Nick's office and knocks on the door. She hears his reply and enters. They greet each other and shake hands. "Have a seat Miss Sparrow. Miss Sparrow I have asked you here today to ascertain whether or not you would be suited to a very dangerous mission. First I must ask you, did you know Agent Coulson personally, and did you ever speak to him before he died?" "No sir, I'd heard his name but I never personally met the man." "Secondly, I understand you grew up on the California Coast, do you know anyone or have any friends or family from New York City?" "No sir, I don't know anyone and have never been." "Do you consider yourself to be a vindictive or petty person Miss Sparrow?" Lilly quirks an eyebrow at this. She is not entirely sure where this is going. "No sir, I do not. May I ask why you would ask me that?"

"My records indicate you were not on board ship when Loki was present, you were at weapons training is that correct?" Lilly breaks out in a cold sweat. Loki is the monster that attacked New York City with an alien army. He'd torn the Helicarrier apart and killed several people on board including Agent Coulson, who was by all accounts a good and decent man. What does the Director want her do about Loki? Lilly nods her answer to Fury. "Loki is awaiting transport back to Asgard with his brother Thor at Stark Tower. Thor has taken Loki's spear and is currently using it to control Loki the way he controlled the minds and actions of our people, to keep him detained. The only jail cell on earth that could hold this criminal has been destroyed. Using the spear to take away Loki's free will was a practical solution to keeping him from escaping. Unfortunately, Thor is having a hard time resisting the temptation to punish Loki through less than ethical means. None of the personnel at Stark Tower can be trusted with this power over Loki either. The desire for vengeance is too great. We need an unbiased third party to take control until the transport device is finished. It has taken longer than expected to create the device. Stark anticipates it will be ready in another 2 weeks or so. I would like you to take control of the spear and of Loki during the time he has remaining here on Earth."

Lilly digests everything the Director said. He is picking her because of her lack of emotional connection to everything that has happened. It is a rare opportunity, one she is not likely to get again anytime soon. Taking on such a responsibility could mean an advancement or promotion of some kind. Loki is a Prince of Asgard and in the custody of the human race until he goes home. If anything happens to him before he faces justice before his own people it could set off an interplanetary war. This is one hell of a babysitting gig. "How exactly do I use the spear to control him?" She asks. Fury smiles and goes over the details with her. Within the hour she is on a helicopter headed to Stark Tower.

Steve Rogers was pleasantly surprised to hear that a new babysitter for Loki had been found in only a few hours. Standing on the helipad of Stark Tower, the Captain wondered what kind of person Fury had selected for the job. Steve considers himself an honorable man. He would have taken over the duties of the spear if he had been asked. Though truth be told, he was grateful that no one had. The helicopter lands and Lilly steps off. She looks like a shorter version of agent Maria Hill. Captain America does his best to conceal a scowl. She is just a girl. How can Fury expect her to keep the God of Mischief in line? He greets her cordially and escorts her inside the building.

Lilly is overwhelmed by the experience. First she is star struck at meeting Captain American, then Tony Stark (a.k.a. Iron Man), and then Thor the God of Thunder himself. Thor looks her up and down. Lilly can tell he is questioning the Director's selection of her. "You are a very lovely young maiden Miss Sparrow. Are you sure you are up to the task of controlling my brother?" He asks her. "It is my understanding that I was selected because I have no emotional involvement in the recent attacks. Unlike present company I harbor no vindictive feelings or desires to harm Loki. I do desire seeing him face justice, which he will do once he returns home. I promise to act ethically and responsibly towards your brother for the remainder of his time here. I will not abuse the power that the spear will give me over him." Lilly says. This answer satisfies most of the people present. She does not need to be strong to control Loki, she only needs be ethical and mature in her treatment of Loki.

Tony takes a moment while Lilly is talking to Thor about Loki to call Fury. "Hey Fury, Loki's new babysitter is here, where did you find her, the local high school?" "Agent Sparrow is the best candidate for this particular situation. She is a professional and more importantly, she doesn't harbor a desire to tell Loki to jump off the building to his death." "She looks like jail bait Nick!" "Her small physical stature notwithstanding, she will do just fine. If you feel nervous about it you can keep an extra eye on both of them while they are there. Have that robot butler of yours keep tabs on them." "Oh I'm already on it." Stark hangs up.

Thor and Lilly turn to Tony. "Anthony if you would be so kind as to escort Miss Sparrow and myself to your lab, it is time for her to meet Loki." Lilly looks at the spear in Tony's left hand. It looks like a wicked killing weapon with a glowing blue crystal ball at the end. It is beautiful in a very lethal sort of way. She can't help but admire the aesthetics. Tony's face is a mask of emotionlessness. But his eyes say he feels guilty about something. All three of them get on the elevator to head down the lab level. When they step off just outside the lab door Tony speaks. "Uh, well, you know Point Break; I can take it from here. I can tell her everything she needs to know from this point forward." Thor isn't fooled for a second. "Anthony what did you do to Loki?" He accuses. "Thor I'm shocked and appalled that you would think that I might have taken advantage of my ownership of the spear these last few hours. All I have done is ask Loki to help clean up around the Tower. Is that so bad?" Thor ignores Tony completely and walks past him into the lab. Thor is greeted by the sight of Loki holding a feather duster and wearing a very provocative black and white dress.

"I'm all done cleaning the lab Mr. Stark. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Loki beams brightly. "Stark!" Thor booms at Tony. "He did throw me out of a window on the top floor of my tower you know." He says to Lilly. Lilly eyes take Loki in. He is about a foot taller than her and very thin compared to Thor. But she can see that he is not skinny. The French Maid costume he is wearing is low cut and is showing very well defined pectoral muscles as well as sculpted biceps and lean strong legs. In fact, he looks like a ballet dancer. "Give me that!" Thor yanks the spear out of Tony's hands "Loki I order you to change back into your regular clothes immediately!" With wave of his hand Loki's dress disappears and is replaced with an outfit that looks like it came right out of the movie Braveheart. The green long sleeved V-neck shirt makes him look elegant. It is paired with black leather pants and a skirt-like leather outer cover not unlike what the romans used to wear. His black hair is shoulder length and curls up just slightly at the ends. His skin is like porcelain and his cheek bones are flawless. But his eyes, glowing blue like the spear are blank and soulless. Were it not for this one facet of his appearance he would ooze an aura of danger from his very pores.

"Loki this is Miss Lillian Sparrow. She will be taking charge of you for the remainder of the time we are here on Midgard. She will possess the spear at all times and make sure you are on your best behavior." "As you wish brother." Loki says placidly. Loki turns his gaze to Lilly. This is the man that tried to conquer Earth. Hitler. This man is a Hitler, Lilly tells herself. He will face his own trial for his crimes against humanity when he returns home. It is enough for her to know this. She smiles at Loki the way a teacher might smile at a confused child. "Hello Loki, my name is Lilly. You and I will be spending a lot of time together over the next few days. I understand you have been working on cleaning up the damage you caused throughout the city. Is there any work that still needs to be done?" "Yes there is, though Thor and I have managed to repair most of the large scale damage, what is left is small trivial spaces that the mortals have most likely already cleaned up themselves." Loki says calmly. If Lilly didn't know better she could swear there was the faintest note of disdain in Loki's voice. Underneath the spear's control, Loki is ambivalent about fixing what he destroyed, Lilly is certain. "I will leave you to it then." Thor says to Lilly. Thor leaves the lab and gets back on the elevator, he has to pick up Jane from the airport.

Lilly decides to spend the rest of the day in the lab with Tony and Loki. As an electrician she is fascinated by the work that Tony is doing. Tony's high I.Q. is not just talk and ego. He is a genuinely brilliant man, and he knows it. During their time in the lab Lilly notes that Loki does things for her without her asking. He brings them coffee, made just the way each of them likes and pulls out materials and research reference guides for Tony before he even realizes he needs them. Lilly begins to understand the dilemma Thor and the other Avengers were in. Loki doesn't just respond to commands, he responds to unspoken desires. He anticipates the wants of whoever controls him. Right now, every other person in this building would desire nothing more than for Loki to kill himself. There's a diplomatic nightmare in the making. No wonder Fury had tapped her to take control of this situation. She is feeling neither vengeful nor bloodthirsty nor petty. Hopefully the next two weeks will pass by without incident.

That evening Tony shows Lilly to her new room which is right next door to Loki's new room. She escorts Loki to his room and wishes him good night, and of course orders him to not try to escape. After showering she crashes onto her large luxurious bed and pulls her cell phone out to call her sister Emily. Lilly is dying to spill the beans to somebody about what she is doing, but knows she can't. So she satisfies herself by listening to her big sister Emily drone on and on about the joys (and annoyances) of motherhood. Emily gave birth to her second child 3 months ago. She is only 5 years older than Lilly and already she has two children (with different fathers) and a husband. Lilly is a 22 year old virgin that has never been on a date. After a day of being surrounded by gorgeous famous beefy muscular superheroes, Lilly is feeling more than a little frustrated. More than that though, she wishes she had a family of her own. A husband and child to cherish. She feels a pang of jealousy towards her sister, but reminds herself that she is still young and has plenty of time to find a man and that she wouldn't switch places with Emily for anything. She will have children….someday.

Loki awakens to the sensation of desire emanating from his new master. She desires something which he can provide. It will please her. However, she is a virgin and breaking her maidenhead will hurt. He does not wish to hurt his new master. He needs a solution which will satisfy the situation. Of course, magic! He will put a spell on her to keep her asleep while he impregnates her. This is wonderful. His new master will be so pleased!


	3. Chapter 3

Loki uses his magic to ghost through the wall separating his bedroom with Lilly's. She is sound asleep and Loki wants to ensure she stays that way. Being deflowered is such a painful experience. Loki gently kneels on the foot of her bed and slowly slinks his way up Lilly's body. Loki places his hand on Lilly's chest and recites the incantation. For a moment Lilly stirs, sensing a presence on top of her, but never gets to open her eyes. Loki then moves his hand lower over her womb and recites the fertility incantation. She is already ovulating, this will ensure success. Lilly is wearing an oversized tee shirt and flimsy cotton pajama shorts with no panties. Loki gently tugs her shorts off to expose her womanhood. Loki grabs both of her legs and bends them back wide. He needs to prepare her before he takes her. He bends his head down and starts licking her opening. She is neatly groomed and her pink plump lips smell amazing. Loki drags his tongue from the bottom of her opening to the apex of her clit, stopping at the top to suck on the sensitive nerve bundle. Lilly moans in her sleep, and Loki is rewarded with a wetness dripping from her flower petals. He laps them up, as she becomes more engorged with her arousal. Satisfied that she is thoroughly lubricated, Loki removes the rest of her clothing and then his. It is good that she is unconscientious. Loki's penis is exactly 12 inches long when fully erect and his girth is equal with a can of soda. His length is going to tear her in two.

Loki places his member at her entrance and slowly pushes in the first 2 inches. Her tight tiny womb cannot handle him. He feels her walls trying to push him back out. The sensation is so intense for Loki he almost comes undone immediately. _Cannot let myself come; I must spill my seed inside her._ Loki pushes in 2 more inches. Lilly arches her body in her sleep and Loki places one of his hands on her torso to push her back down to the bed. He is at her barrier now. With a powerful thrust Loki buries himself completely inside her. Blood gushes from between her legs, her virginity now lost. Lilly lets out a small screech and arches her body again. Loki pushes her back down and stills his body for a moment. He waits for her womb to relax around his cock. Slowly he starts to rut her, being careful not to cause her permanent harm. Her womb is so tight; Loki knows it will not take long for him to put a child inside her. He pumps in and out of her, increasing his pace until the sound of skin smacking against skin echoes throughout her room. Loki grunts as sweat drips down his face and chest. He can feel the insides of Lilly quivering. She is reaching her first orgasm, shame she will not remember it. She clenches down on his length as her pussy squirts her juices around him. The pressure on Loki's cock is so intense he comes inside her in response, her muscles milking every last drop of come from his balls. Loki collapses on top of her. She is still so swollen and so tight that he cannot safely remove himself without tearing her up. Loki waits until he softens before pulling out of her. Loki can already feel the fertility spell working. Their coupling is a success. He has given her a child.

Loki waves away the blood stain on her bed and redresses her. With the exception of the child in her womb and the soreness between her legs, there is no evidence that Loki was ever here.

Lilly awakens the next morning with the worst menstrual cramps she has ever had in her life! She just had her period like, what? Two weeks ago. What the hell man? She's not bleeding much but damn those cramps! Lilly staggers out of her room to kitchen. Pepper, Natasha, and Bruce are there already working on making breakfast for everyone. They notice her slightly hunched over walk and gaze at her with concern. "Rough night?" Asks Pepper. "Rough morning. Can either of you spare a Midol? I'm dying here." "Forget Midol, I've got some awesome muscle relaxers that will take care of that. I'll got get you one." Says Bruce. "Thank you."

One by one the rest of the Avengers and company gather in the kitchen, including Loki. Lilly asks them about the city repairs Loki has been conducting and wonders how and where he might continue. Tony offers to escort Lilly and her new wizard slave around the city to help out. There are a handful of buildings that need major repairs and are in danger of falling down. Loki is quiet this morning. He continues to carry the faint smile and blank express but doesn't speak to anyone unless addressed directly. He follows Lilly around like he is her shadow. After showering and dressing, Lilly, Loki, and Tony head over to 5th avenue to fix up one of the leaning buildings.

People boo and hiss Loki as he works on the repairs. Lilly has to ask the people to kindly leave him alone while he is fixing things. Loki needs his concentration. Tony flies just above Lilly to point out where the most work needs to be done. People are gathering to watch Loki. The true extent of his power becomes clear to them as green clouds of magic energy emanate from his fingers and yard by yard things are restored as they were. Lilly is talking to some of the people, asking that they keep their distance when a very large chunk of concrete tumbles off one the roof tops of the building. Tony immediately dives for it, but he can already tell he's too far away to stop what he is watching. He can't catch the rock and he can't blast it either. It is falling straight down to the crowd gathered below. People scream and try to duck out of the way. Lilly crouches down at the last moment certain she is about to be crushed when a green dome appears over the heads of the crowd and the concrete bounces harmlessly off it. Loki strides up to Lilly and the others. "Are you both alright?" Loki asks Lilly. Lilly looks confused for just a moment, she turns to the woman standing right behind her. He must have been talking to her as well, she supposes. "Yes we are fine. None of the debris hit anyone thankfully." Loki nods his approval and returns his attention to the work he was doing. By the end of the day another 3 streets of the city have been cleared and repaired including two large skyscrapers.

Lilly and Loki along with various members of the Avengers continue the cleanup work of the city for several more days. Tony and Bruce continue to struggle with the design of the transport module. The main hold up now is the delivery of two separate compounds that are hard to get. So far, Lilly has managed Loki admirably. He has not been harmed or taken advantage of, and the city is almost back to its former splendor.

Steve has been cozying up to Lilly a little by little each day. He has come to find that they have a lot in common. They both love to draw as a hobby, as well as sing. Lilly only does it when she is alone though. Calling her singing skills average is being generous. Lilly also loves to dance ballet, and Steve loves to watch her practice. Her graceful movements hypnotize him and he has been caught on more than one occasion by the others just staring at her. "Ask her out already. The puppy dog eyes are getting old." Hawkeye says to him. Steve wants to do this, but knows that Lilly is on duty while here. Once Loki is gone, he will ask her out on a proper date.

Thor is spending his days and nights in Jane's company grateful for each and every moment he has with her. Everything is going well until about 10 days after Lilly's arrival when Loki does something very odd. It is evening. Several members of the group are gathered in the living room watching old movies. Loki as always sits quietly until asked to do something. He is quite the handy gopher as it turns out. Fetching beers and refilling martinis is now his night job. Everyone is more or less paired off. Lilly is in the restroom when Loki stands up in front of the group and gasps loudly. "Brother what is it?" Thor says somewhat alarmed. Everyone gasps in shock when Loki quickly turns a very deep shade of smurf with devil red eyes. The temperature in the room plummets and a micro-thin layer of frost coats the floor in a circle around where Loki is standing. "Loki! What are you doing?" Thor booms at him. "She has need of me." Loki says quietly.

Lilly walks out of the bathroom, with the spear in her hand. The last few days have been very tiring for her for some strange reason. There are bags under eyes and she feels hot all the time. She thought she was coming down with something, but when she checked her temperature, it was normal. No fever. As Lilly turns the corner into the living room she is greeted by a very blue very cold Loki who quickly pulls her into his embrace and kisses her passionately in front of everyone. He even bends her body and caresses her head like a scene from a chick flick. Lilly's eyes go wide, at first with shock, and then fear as a paralyzing cold sensation floods her entire body. She feels like she is standing outside naked at the North Pole.

Suddenly many hands are about them both as the group yanks Loki off of her. Steve makes the mistake of touching Loki's bare skin and is rewarded with frostbite. Thor is terrified. He looks at Lilly expecting to see a frozen dead woman, but when she is pulled from Loki's arms she takes on a glowing healthful appearance. Everyone stares at the two of them for a moment. The look on Lilly's face is clearly one of surprise. "Loki, why did you do that?" Thor asks him. "She had need of me." Loki replies. "Yes you said that before, please explain." Loki turns and looks at Lilly. "The child growing in your womb is in distress."

Lilly freezes. What the hell is he talking about? Steve looks at her with shock and dismay (disappointment and jealousy). Everyone is surprised. In the short time Lilly has been with the Avengers she has never mentioned a boyfriend or significant other of any kind and has been giving off the biggest virgin vibe Tony as ever seen; except for maybe Captain Frozen-Below-The-Waist. They all turn their eyes upon her for an explanation. "Loki I'm not pregnant." She says. "Yes you are." Loki replies simply. "NO, I'M NOT! I guarantee I'm not." She insists. "You are with child Miss Sparrow." He repeats. "Loki, I am telling you, unless I'm giving birth to the second coming of the son of G…" The words die on her lips. She looks at Loki. His odd little comment on her second day here, _Are you both alright…. _The terrible pain she felt and the blood between her legs that she thought was her period. "What did you do?" She almost whispers. "I gave you what you wanted." Loki says brightly. "What do you mean you gave me what I wanted?" She practically shouts at him. "You desired to have a child, so I provided you with one." "So you RAPED HER!?" Steven shouts at Loki. "Sex was just the means to the end." Loki states. "When? How?" Lilly cries. "The first night of your arrival here, I sensed the powerful longing within you and wanted to please you, but I did not want to harm you. Deflowering can be so terribly painful for females, so I chanted an incantation to help you stay asleep. Then I performed the fertility incantation. Then I fucked you."

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. A whole lotta drama is on it's way. Will try to pepper in as much smut as possilbe. As always I am a review and comments whore.**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve's fist connects with Loki's jaw, knocking him to the ground. This rewards Steve with even more frostbite on his hands. Loki simply shakes it off and stands back up. Lilly is screaming as Pepper, Natasha, and Jane escort her to her bedroom, still clutching the spear. Thor is standing in front of Loki trying to keep the other men from landing another blow. "Let me at him Point Break, I'll rip his God damn head off." "I will remind all of you that Loki's mind is not his own." Thor yells at them, his arms up in a defensive position. Steve, Tony, and Clint are all yelling at Thor_…bullshit, son of bitch, he raped her; he's not fooling anybody… _Bruce Banner is in a far corner of the room when he puts his fingers in his mouth and blows a loud whistle. "Hey does anybody want to let Loki elaborate on what he meant by the child in the womb being in distress?" All the men go quiet and turn to Loki. Loki speaks, "The child growing in her womb is of mixed genealogy. The child is half frost giant and its nutritional needs are not being met and Lilly's body does not possess some of the minerals needed to sustain the pregnancy. Additionally, Lilly's body temperature is too high for the comfort of the child, and the child's temperature is too low for Lilly's comfort. This pregnancy will be dangerous for them both. Lilly is in need of my touch." "That…kiss, that you gave her just now, what did you do there exactly?" Steve asks with a scowl on his face. "I regulated her body temperature and that of the child's while transferring much need minerals in my breath into her body. They are both feeling much better now." Loki practically beams when he says this.

"If this pregnancy is so dangerous, why did you do it?" Clint asks. "I was unable to anticipate the reaction of Lilly's body. There is no known record of a half mortal/half Jotunn having ever before been conceived. I have no way of knowing how this will turn out." Loki says. "Then why did you do it!?" Tony yells at him. "To please my master of course. It was what she desired above all other things." Loki says blankly. Everyone pales at this statement as they are once again reminded that Loki is not in control of his own actions. "Did she command you to do this?" Thor asks, the question sounding very obligatory. "No." Loki says. "So you did rape her." Steve growls. "Loki has no free will." Thor says. "Well he sure as hell did not have her consent!" Steve shouts back at him. "Actually he did." Clint says quietly. The other men look at Clint. Having been under the influence of the spear himself, Clint knows exactly what it feels like to be controlled by the device. "Not all the things that I did for Loki, while under his control required a direct command from him. In fact many of the things I did were based on instincts to please him and obtain his objectives. One of the few commands that Loki did give me, was to attack Natasha, something he knew I would not have done on my own unless he specifically ordered me to do so."

Tony digests this information for a moment. Even under the spear's control, Loki like Clint has some measure of leeway on _how_ he goes about pleasing his master. "Hey Papa Smurf, let me ask you something. When you felt Lilly's, eh, desire to have a baby, what options did you consider? Was fucking her the only idea that sprang to mind, or did you consider other alternatives? You know, like robbing a sperm bank, or molesting Steve?" A slightly horrified expression passes over Steve's face before it turns back to stone. "I had considered such alternatives, but found none of you worthy." "Worthy. Right." Steve scoffs. "And what makes you more worthy than any of us?" Tony asks. "I, unlike all of you share the same desire as Lilly." "WHAT!?" The men all boom in unison. Thor places his big meaty hands on Loki's shoulders. "Loki, are you telling us you _wanted_ to breed with her, that you want to have children?" "Yes Thor. Like Lilly I want a family of my own. A family in which I know I belong and that I know loves me. It is nothing more or less than the deepest longing of my heart."

Lilly is wailing as she paces frantically back and forth across her room. How could this happen? All these years of being so careful, of being lonely. Avoiding men, not dating, getting her future established and secure so that she would not wind up in poverty like her sisters. She gave up her dream of being a ballet dancer and chose a profession with a steady paycheck. Her innocence, her precious first time of making love has been stolen, and she can never get it back. Now she is pregnant, knocked up. She should've just fucked Tommy Johnson the high school quarterback behind the gym at prom when she had the chance. Now she is just another unwed mother. And mother to what exactly? Demon spawn? What the hell is going to happen to her now? What will people say when they find out? Will they think she wanted this child? That she's in love with Loki the Evil God that killed hundreds of New Yorkers in a bid for global domination? This is a disaster. This is bad.

Natasha, Jane, and Pepper are all sitting on Lilly's bed watching her ping pong back and forth against the walls. "You don't have to have the baby you know." Natasha says bluntly. For her this is a simple equation. Eliminate the threat. Hell Lilly may not even have to do anything herself. What did Loki say about the child being in distress? Lilly glares at Natasha but says nothing. Her lips are pressed firmly together in a thin line. Everyone is thinking it. It needed to be said. Lilly never thought she would consider it, another reason she had been careful to keep her legs shut all these years. She never wanted to be in this position to make this kind of decision.

It is strange for Lilly. She doesn't _feel_ pregnant. In spite of herself, of the circumstances, of everything, there is a part of Lilly that is feeling an unremittent joy. It is a joy, burning like a small flame, bright and unflapping. "Were you really a virgin when Loki…..did this?" Jane asks. Tears spring to Lilly's eyes and she is crying all over again_. I was raped, wasn't I? I didn't consent. I didn't ask him to do this to me. He did it while I was unconscientious. It's like date rape. Except I am responsible for Loki. How can Loki have raped me if he has no free will? Was I asking for it? UGH! If Loki was not responsible for his own actions and I did not consent, then what the hell happened? What the hell is this called? Oh God! If Loki had no control over himself and performed sex acts on me because I wished it, could what happened be considered a rape of Loki? Loki's mind is enslaved and I took responsibility over him when I took the spear. Could the force of this incident been on my part? Was a crime committed and if so against who exactly? What the hell happens now? _

"I need to be alone for a while." Lilly sobs. For a moment the women look at the spear sitting on the small table in Lilly's room. "Should one of us take that?" Jane asks. "No." says Natasha. "Everyone here is too worked up to be trusted with it. Just leave it where it is for now. We should speak with Thor about it before doing anything." The women move to leave the room. On the way out Pepper turns to Lilly and says. "If you need anything, if you need to talk or cry, we are here for you. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to tell Jarvis to wake us." "Thank you Pepper." Lilly says quietly before collapsing on the bed in a fit of gulping sobbing ugly tears.

The women trickle out of Lilly's room and make their way back to the living room. Jane is immediately greeting by the sight of a tearful Thor, sitting on the couch sobbing with his head in his hands. Tony and Clint are both drinking heavily. Steve is just staring out the window, his arms wrapping his body as if to comfort himself. Bruce just looks sad. Actually Bruce just looks fucking heartbroken. Loki is sitting in the lounge chair looking neither upset nor happy. He is still blue, though. The cold radiating off of him is filling the room. Pepper is the first to realize this. "Hey Loki, why don't you turn back to your normal appearance for now. I think Lilly is fine now." Loki doesn't reply verbally but slowly the blue of his skin recedes to pink and red of his eyes glow bright blue again.

Jane sits beside Thor to comfort him. This is his entire fault. He shirked his responsibility and now a young woman has been irreparably harmed. Worse still, Loki acted out the way he did because he felt unloved and without family. If Loki stabbing him in the ribcage with one of his favorite little daggers during the battle hadn't been a big enough hint, this was a clear indication that Thor's relationship with Loki is clearly unsalvageable. Thor is beside himself. He knows not what else to do to show Loki how much he loves and cares for him. Loki refuses to accept his brother's love. Loki is so blind to it, that he reached out to Lilly, a _mortal _woman that has complete control over him, in a strange attempt at starting over. Loki has washed his hands of Thor, and the rejection Thor feels is palpable.

Pepper walks over to Steve and Bruce, the two bachelors in the place with no women to comfort them. In other circumstances it might have been Lilly comforting Steve, but that won't happen now. "How is she?" Steve asks. "She's a wreck. We won't get anything out of her tonight. She won't accept comfort and she's not up for making any decisions either. For tonight it is probably best to leave her alone and let her be broken." Steve and Pepper talk at length while Bruce listens silently. Steve knows someone has to contact Fury and tell him what happened. Judging by the number of scotches Tony has downed, it'll be up to Steve to make that phone call.

Natasha walks up to Clint and Tony with a look in her eye that Hawkeye knows all too well. "What did Loki tell you?" She asks. Natasha can count on one hand the number of times she has seen Clint rattled, and this is one of them. Whatever Loki said out here to the men, it was one hell of a ball buster. Thor, for all his bravado is an emotional guy, but Clint and Tony are drinking their tears away, unsuccessfully. Clint relays the exchange of words the men had with Loki to Natasha. Natasha is stunned. She almost feels sorry for the murderous bastard. Almost. No wonder his brother is crying like a little girl. "How do we know that Loki is being completely controlled by the spear? What is he is slightly immune to it somehow?" Natasha asks. "Trust me he's not." Clint says. "I know what it felt like and Loki is acting the same way. He's not faking it." Natasha shakes her head. It is not enough proof for her. She wishes she could be more certain. If only they had surveillance foot of the rape. "Tony, did Jarvis record anything that night?" "Jarvis would only have footage of the common areas, not Lilly or Loki's rooms." Tony lies. Tony does have cameras in all the bedrooms, he just doesn't want everyone to know that. Besides, if Jarvis did record the incident, he'd rather not share the footage with every Curious George that is currently residing in the tower.

After about another hour, everyone is either too cried out or too drunk to stay conscious. Thor tells Loki to go to his room and stay there no matter what, not that it is a real command. Technically Lilly still has the control over him, but that issue will be figured out in the morning. Tony and Pepper get on the elevator. Pepper reaches out to push the button for the penthouse, but Tony catches her hand. He then presses the button that takes them to the lab level instead. They get off the elevator and go into the lab. "Jarvis, are there any recordings of any activities from Lilly's room the first night she came here?" The AI chimes in, "Yes sir, some sexual activity was recorded at about 1:10 am." "Why did you not alert me to this unusual activity before?" "Since when is sex an unusual activity in Stark Tower?" The AI quips back. _Right. Damn_. "Show me the footage." "Wait! Tony stop. We can't do this. We can't watch that tape." "Pepper we have to. I have to. I have to know if what he did to her…was he in control at all?" A sick feeling fills her gut. She knows he's right, but it doesn't take away the feeling she has that she is violating Lilly for a second time. "Jarvis, continue the feed."

Tony and Pepper watch the footage in silence. They watch as Loki walks through the wall. They watch him crawl onto the bed. They watch him move his hands and chant words over her body. They watch him remove her shorts. Tony swallows hard. Normally Tony gets off on being voyeuristic, but the more he watches this the sicker he feels. They watch Loki bend her legs back and eat her pussy. Pepper keeps looking away, too disgusted and horrified to keep her eyes on the screen. They watch him remove the rest of her clothes and his. DEAR GOD! HIS COCK! Jesus Christ! They watch him as he breaks her open. Pepper turns to leave, but Tony grabs her hand. He needs another witness, because when they are done watching this, it is going to be destroyed. These images will never see the light of day. Loki climaxes and collapses on top of Lilly and that is when Tony sees it. The look on Loki's face. It is not the placid smile he's been carrying. It is not lust, nor love, nor hatred, nor malice, nor guilt. The look on Loki's face is one of deep unrelenting horror. His eyes are twisted in pain, and there is a tear rolling down Loki's cheek. The look is in Loki's eyes for only a moment and then it is gone. Replaced by the blank stare he's been carrying around since the battle. Tony turns to the waste basket and vomits.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki is lying in his bed, the picture of serene calm, on the outside. On the inside, however, is a silent torrent, a scream unable to escape. It has been almost 2 weeks since his free will was taken, and much to Loki's internal horror, his defenses. His shields are down. Under the power of the spear Loki has been unable lie. Unable to lie to others and unable to lie to himself. There are personal truths Loki was not ready to know. At first he'd had a bit of fun with Thor. Fucking with his non-brother's head. Loki had felt the desire rolling off him while he slept. Thor must have been having one hell of a dream that night for Loki to feel _sexual _desire coming from Thor for _him_. He hadn't been required to act, he hadn't been commanded by Thor to pleasure him, and that had made it all the more fun when the big oaf awoke to Loki's touches. _Serves the asshole right for enslaving my mind like this_. That Thor had given up trying to control him had been an unexpected bonus.

When Loki realized that Thor was conceding control of him to some tiny human mortal girl, Loki had been ecstatic. Maybe this idiot girl would say or do something that would give him the opportunity to take control of his own mind and body back. The will of the one that wields the spear must be more powerful than the person being controlled in order for it to work. This meek little girl will be no match for him, was what Loki had thought. But everything turned to shit that very first night.

When Loki felt Lilly's desire for a family, for a child seep into his mind, he'd felt joy. Joy? What the fuck? _I want to please her._ No I don't. That worthless little mortal girl has power over me and I hate her. _Giving her a child will please me_. What! . . ! I don't want to breed with her! _I am lonely and want to start over_. I DON'T NEED ANYBODY and I sure as hell am not SORRY! _Yes I am. I've been behaving like a petulant child because I have no purpose and I'm not good enough for my own family._ Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! _She is my master and it will please her_. Let someone else fuck her then. _I don't want another touching her. She is beautiful. She is mine. Our child will be beautiful. _No! Stop! Don't you dare! Don't you dare fuck her! What are you doing? Don't go in there! Don't go in there! No No. I don't want to do this. Wake up! Wake up you dumb bitch! _My master is perfect….._

But Loki did go into Lilly's room that night. He'd been tender and gentle and considerate, and when he finished the horror of everything he'd done hit him. Betraying Thor, yelling at his father, destroying Jotunnheim, the Chitauri, the destruction of New York City, and the deaths of all the people in this city. He wants to take all of it back, and he can't. He didn't even want to rule Midgard. He just wanted his father's approval. He just wanted to have purpose again. Without the goal of winning the throne, what purpose is there for a magic wielding non-warrior second born adopted prince? Worst of all, he has bred a half human/half Jotunn child with the pathetic mortal that is using his spear to control him. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Knock knock. Lilly sits up in her bed. The little clock on the side table says it is 6:12 a.m. No doubt everyone in the tower had trouble sleeping last night. She answers the door to find Thor standing there. "We must speak." He says somberly. "May I enter?" Lilly gestures for Thor to enter her room. He stands there awkwardly for a moment until she tells him to go ahead and have a seat on the bed. There aren't any chairs in this room. "My lady Lillian, I must apologize to you. This is all my fault. You were brought into this because I lacked the courage to take care of my responsibility in Loki. You have suffered because of my inactions and I am filled with regret." Lilly is about to comfort Thor and tell him it's okay and not his fault, but Thor stops her. "There's more, and I am afraid you may suffer yet more consequences because of what has transpired here. First there is your health and that of your child. Loki said that you were in distress last night, and after he touched you it was made clear that you benefited from his healing ministrations, making both you and the baby healthy, at least for a time. The reason I bring this up is under the law in Asgard, that child in your womb is a person, a citizen of Asgard. The only person in Asgard with the authority to end your pregnancy for safety reasons is Lady Eir, our head healer. If you try to end this child yourself, you would be brought up on charges of murder."

Lilly's eyes go wide. She's about to lay into Thor about Earth women and Earth laws and Earth rights when Thor continues, "There's more. The way in which you became pregnant, was unconventional. Because you had control of Loki's free will at the time of the incident, the argument can be made that the rape that transpired was not committed against you, but against Loki. Assaulting a prince of Asgard in such a way is punishable by death. Your situation is very precarious. Moreover, you carry an heir in line to the throne of Asgard within your womb. For this child to be born a bastard is scandalous and untenable. My father will demand that you be brought before him to decide what is to be done with you."

Lilly breaks out in a cold sweat. "I am the victim here not Loki!" She cries. "He did this to me. I never asked for this! How can you say all those horrible things to me? It's not fair. I did nothing wrong!" Lilly slaps Thor in the face and he takes it. She continues slapping and punching him until her hands hurt too much and she has to stop. Thor doesn't even show the hint that a bruise might be forming anywhere. God! Can't you at least give me that! Lilly storms out of her bedroom to the kitchen. Thor follows her there when she turns round on him. "You're right! This is all your fault! Take the spear back! I can't do this anymore. I'm done. I want to go home! I want to go home!"

"Hey, hey what is going on here? Lilly, honey, calm down. It's going to be okay." Jane tries to console her. "NO it's NOT! Thor just told me that **_I raped Loki_** and that I don't have the right to choose and that if I try to end the pregnancy then it is murder and I can be brought up on charges in Asgard which if they execute me for raping LOKI then I won't have to worry about the fact that my baby is a bastard in line for the throne! Oh dear Gods how scandalous! Fuck the throne! Fuck Loki! And Fuck you! It's not going to be okay!"

Anyone in the tower that was still asleep is awake now. Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha all appear from various hallways and corners in their pajamas. Everyone is quiet and stares at her. Lilly is about to tell the rest of them to fuck off too, when she feels an arm snake around her waist and turn her. She feels a cool wiry strong arm in the small of her back and another hand cradling her head. She's pressed into Loki's body, being held like a small child against his much larger frame. She looks up into his blue face and red eyes that have a slight blue glow just around the edges. "Please do not distress yourself so, you are making yourself sick." Loki says to her softly. His eyebrows are furrowed in concern and his fingers are laced through her hair. He bends down and kisses her. Loki's kiss is energetic. His scent is intoxicating to Lilly and there is a strange taste in Loki's mouth that Lilly's body craves. It tastes strangely metallic and suddenly Lilly realizes she's starving! A large pizza topped with sausage, mushrooms, and metal shavings sounds divine! Lilly starts kissing Loki back with a passion, desperate to suck the very life force out of his body. Everyone stares on as Lilly reaches up both of her hands and interlaces them in Loki's hair. Then her skin starts to turn blue. For a split second everyone thinks that he is killing her, that she is hypothermic, but then she turns even bluer. Loki, by contrast is starting to resemble a dried husk. His skin is turning a lighter sky blue and it becomes apparent that the one in distress is not Lilly, it is Loki.

Loki's knees start to buckle and the group reaches out to separate the two. Hisses from various members of the group are heard as frostbite greets the hands of any that touch the bare skin of Loki…and Lilly. Loki collapses into Thor's arms and he carries his brother over to the couch. Lilly is pulled back and when she does she exhales a cold foggy breath into the room. The blue in her skin quickly fades once contact is broken. Steve asks Lilly is she is alright. "I feel better." She whispers.

Breakfast is made and eaten quickly. Lilly eats an odd selection of food to include pickled herring, Cheetos, mint ice cream, with brick dust she scratched off on of the bricks in the living room. Nobody had the stomach to watch her eat. Loki remains crashed on the couch for a couple more hours recuperating.

Tony had stayed up late last night working on the transport device. He believes it is ready and wants to run tests today with Thor and Banner before handing it over. Steve lets the group know that Nick Fury has been apprised of the situation with Loki and is on his way to Stark Tower. When Nick arrives Thor debriefs him of the situation, including the legal entanglements in which Lilly finds herself. Nick's gut reaction is to tell the blonde god to go to hell. That there is no way he would let her get hauled up in front of his father for judgment of a crime that was not her doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor and Tony test the teseract transport module. It is ready. Thor needs to speak with his father in regards to Lilly when he gets back to Asgard. In all likelihood he will be back to retrieve her. Fury insists on going with her if this is the case. He will not let her go to Asgard without representation. Nick brought with him some pretty gnarly chains and cuffs for the prisoner along with a mouth gag that looks like it came from a sex shop, not a jailhouse. Thor hesitates at the mouth gag, deeming it over the top and unnecessary, until the moment when Thor touches the spear to Loki's chest, giving him back his free will.

The blue glow of the scepter drains away from Loki's eyes. For moment he is quiet, taking in his surroundings. They are in Central Park. The Avengers are gathered around them. Thor is holding the spear. Lilly is with them. Loki's hands and feet are bound and chained. Lilly….That insolent mewling stupid quim! "You!" Loki makes like to charge at her but Thor keeps him from getting to close to her physically, so Loki uses his silver tongue to injure her as deeply as possible. "You stupid child! What blind ambition, what foolishness made you think you were capable of wielding the power that I possess! You fools gave a stick of dynamite to a little girl! You filthy little bitch! Do you think yourself worthy of bearing my get! I hope you and the abomination in your womb die together! I hope you…." Thor's hand comes around Loki's mouth as the gage he refused earlier is placed on Loki's face.

All of Loki's rage radiates from his eyes towards Lilly before Thor yanks on Loki's chains and leads him over to the spot they've chosen for transport. Loki looks down at the transport module in Thor's other hand. The time has come for him to face his father's judgment. _What will the old fool do with me now_, Loki wonders. Considering all the people he has killed, a death sentence is most likely. The anger Loki felt is quickly replaced by panic and fear as Loki realizes that he may only have hours left to live. Thor and Loki grab the transport module and disappear in a wave of blue light.

Odin and Frigga are in their bedchambers having a very heated discussion about their son Loki. "He's guilty of murdering thousands of people on two different worlds. The people of Asgard are demanding his head Frigga! What would you have me do? The council is not satisfied by a life time prison sentence. They fear he will one day escape, having never learned remorse or guilt for his actions." Odin booms. "And what of the girl? What of our grandchild? Will you damn them both to death along with him? Our healers cannot help her. They are not Jotunn! Loki is the only person outside of Jotunnheim that can help ensure she carries the child to term and that they both survive." Frigga thanks the Norns for this latest development, it may yet save her son. "Loki doesn't even consider us to be his family anymore, nor does he feel any love for the half-breed child he has created." Odin yells. "If you put him to death I'll never forgive you." She says to Odin and walks out.

Thor and Loki appear on the BiFrost under the watchful eyes of Heimdall. They look and are greeted by their mother Frigga, along with an accompaniment of royal guards. "Take the transport back to Midgard and collect that girl." Frigga says to Thor in a stony tone of voice. "Do not dally, your brother's life depends on her." Thor's eyes go wide with shock at his mother's words. The guards take Loki into custody and take the spear from Thor's hands. Frigga and the guards escort Loki down the bridge to the throne room as Thor disappears once again in blue light.

Loki walks in silence with his mother. They dare not discuss anything while surrounded by Odin's guards. They must wait and hope they are given an opportune moment to speak privately before he faces his father. She said to Thor that his life depended on that girl. Lilly. Loki starts processing the information. Lilly's pregnancy is precarious. In fact, without his constant presence the life inside her womb is doomed to die, unless the healers in Asgard can find a way to sustain the pregnancy without him. His child, a child in line for the throne. Frigga's grandchild. Loki knows his mother well enough to know that she not allow it. If his father means to put Loki to death, his sentenced may be delayed at least for the remaining duration of the pregnancy. Roughly 9 months more to live, or at least plot, plan, and conspire to escape if death is to be his true sentence. Yes, his life does depend on that girl.

Lilly is nestled against Steve's chest crying her eyes out. Lilly cannot stop thinking about the awful things Loki said. More important than that, what happens now? If Thor does not come back for her, can she and her baby survive the pregnancy? And if Thor does come back, will she be punished? Will she be put to death? The gravity of the situation is pressing down on Lilly. Thor said he would need to speak with his father upon returning to Asgard. No one knew if or how long Thor would be before returning, but at least an hour was what most everyone had guessed. So when Thor reappears not 2 minutes later, everyone is a little surprised.

Thor looks around and spots Lilly immediately. Lilly steps out of the Captain's arms and walks towards him. "What did he s…" Lilly is surprised as Thor quickly wraps his arms around her. Before Steven or any of the others can react they are gone. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Steven screams. Anger and sadness are ripping through his heart. Fury was supposed to go with them. She should not have to face this situation alone. She is innocent and did nothing wrong. Steve walks over to a great big oak nearby and starts punching it in the same spot over and over again embedding splinters into his knuckles. His hands are bleeding profusely but he doesn't care. If his skin had been green he could have been mistaken for Bruce just then. He shouldn't have let her out of his arms.

Lilly's breath is sucked out of her lungs as she feels large strong arms envelope her and her body flies through a rollercoaster of stars and light before landing with a hard thud. Lilly manages to stand up briefly before doubling over and vomiting on the floor. "Are you alright?" Thor asks her. "Yes, you could've given me a little more warning." She says to him. "There was no time for that, we must hurry." Thor grabs her once again, this time using Mjolnir to fly them through the air to the palace and the throne room where Loki is facing judgment.

Lilly is clinging to Thor for dear life, her waist surrounded by his vice grip. She has her eyes closed for most of it, a fear of heights getting the best of her. What little she does see is very impressive. Gold leaps out to her first and foremost of all the characteristics she sees of the city below. It is breathtaking. All too quickly their little ride is over and Lilly finds herself standing next to Thor outside two very large ornately engraved doors. There is a woman there too, with long red curly hair. "Has Father passed judgment yet?" Thor asks Frigga. "Not yet, I think you got here just in time. He is speaking with Loki now. Enter into the throne room and state the charges against her to your Father and the court. I need to speak with Lilly before she goes in there."

Thor does as he is told and leaves the women behind to converse. "Listen to me very carefully girl and do as I say if you wish to save your life and that of your child. I know what happened was an accident, neither you nor Loki are at fault for what happened, but under the law you are responsible since Loki had no free will. You are guilty of raping Loki, a crime punishable by death, but you carry his child. Odin will not condemn you to die while you are pregnant, nor does he wish to condemn you at all. But you must be punished in the eyes of the public, and your child must be legitimized. If your baby is born a bastard it will be offered no protections. You must agree to **marry** Loki. A wife may accompany her husband during incarceration in the dungeons. You need him to carry your child to term. Do you understand? If you refuse then all of you will die today."

_"…..Your birthright was to die! Cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not saved you, you would not be here to hate me now." _Odin's words echo through the great hall as Thor enters the chambers. Odin's one eye changes it's gaze from Loki to Thor. "Come forward my son. What is it you need of me?" "Father, I have brought to Asgard a criminal. She is charged with raping a prince of Asgard, while he was under her control during his confinement on Midgard. I brought her to you that she might face judgment and punishment for her crime."

"Oh, I see." Odin says calmly. "Bring in the accused." Lilly is standing outside the great hall with Frigga when she is suddenly flanked on each side by a palace guard. She squeaks like a little furry animal and looks to Frigga for guidance. Frigga nods quietly and reassuringly before Lilly is ushered into the great room before her. The room is filled with people and all of them are staring, and pointing at her, and muttering amongst themselves. Lilly feels so out of place. For the first time she is acutely aware of the way she is dressed. Everyone around her looks like they came from a movie about the middle ages. Lilly is wearing a short green summer dress with a daisy print and sandals. She looks even smaller and more childlike when surrounded by Thor's large Aesir countrymen. There are even snickers and hushed laughs from the crowd. The unasked question in the air, _How could such a petite girl have raped Loki?_

Loki does not turn to look at Lilly as she is ushered forth to stand next to him before Odin. Loki continues to look straight ahead, focusing on nothing. Loki needs to play this right. Odin and Frigga already knew about Lilly, no doubt thanks to Heimdall keeping them apprised of everything that occurred on Midgard. However, the general public knows nothing of Lilly or the circumstances surrounding her pregnancy. "What is your name?" Odin asks Lilly. "Lillian. Lillian Sparrow." She squeaks. "Loki, my son. Is it true what this girl did? What were the circumstances of her crime?"

Loki speaks facing down and away not looking anyone in the eye. "After my defeat, the spear that I used to control the minds of others was used on me, to detain me since the humans lacked a prison capable of holding me. She was given charge of the spear, and me until such time as I could be returned to Asgard for this trial." "And what happened when you were under her control?" Odin asks. "I WAS COMPELLED TO FUCK HER!" Loki growls at his father. "Why? Did she wish this simply for her pleasure, or to punish you? What was the reason?" Odin asks, ignoring the growing chatter filling the room. "She desired a child and I was compelled to give her what she desired most." "You say compelled, did she command you to do this?" "No she did not, nor was she conscious when I performed the act. I was simply pleasing my master." Loki hisses out the last word. Odin turns his attention back to Lilly. "And did my son succeed in conceiving a child with you?" Lilly nods her head.

Lilly feels like she can 't breath. But more than that she is feeling very tired. The last time Loki touched her was at breakfast a few hours ago. He had given her one of his special kisses that morning, feeding her and her child. The purple bags are back under her eyes again and she is starting to feel dizzy. Her skin is very pale, almost blue and she is shivering despite it being a very warm sunny day. "Lillian Sparrow, why did you compel my son to breed with you against his will?" "I didn't, at least I didn't mean to. My sister had just given birth and I fell asleep thinking about how badly I wanted a family of my own. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear!" Lilly says the last words through chattered teeth. Loki and Odin both notice.

Loki finally turns and looks at Lilly. Her lips are turning purple. She is hypothermic. He can tell she is about to collapse. If she loses the child, Odin will have no excuse to stay his execution. Loki's magic has been bound, but his Jotunn form is natural and cannot be oppressed. Loki realizes he must do the unthinkable. Slowly Loki lets the blue overtake his form in front of the entire court. He steps overs and grabs one of her arms between his two cuffed hands and pulls her in for a kiss. At first a whine of resistance is murmured from Lilly's mouth until that sweet metallic taste fills her mouth again, strengthening her. She forgets herself and where she is as she pulls Loki close and starts to suck the life out him in front of his Father and the rest of Asgard. Loki pushes her away this time before she weakens him too much. But his knees buckle under him when he lets go of her and he drops to the floor struggling to stay in the sitting up position at least.

"You look much recovered Miss Sparrow. What was that, that you did just now there Loki?" Loki is still panting when he says, "Our child is in distress. Her human form is having difficulty sustaining the pregnancy of her half Frost Giant offspring. I have been giving her regular transfusions of vital minerals harvested from my own body as well as regulating her temperature and that of our child with my touch. They will both die if I do not continue this aid."

"I see, and you wish for this child and it's mother to live, though she forced you to breed against your will, this human girl?" Loki nods at this. "Aye, Allfather I wish it." Odin notes that Loki referred to him as Allfather and not father. Lilly's mind is spinning. Not even an hour ago Loki had said horrible things to her, to include wishing her and the baby to die painful deaths. Lilly remembers what Frigga said and keeps her mouth shut. "Very well then, I have made a decision as to the punishment of you both."

Odin rises, "I, Odin the Allfather, hereby sentence you Loki and you Lillian to a lifetime of forced marriage. You shall be the punishment for each other. In addition, you shall both be imprisoned in the palace dungeons until such time that the child is born or the pregnancy ends in failure. At which time, I will decide upon the rest of your sentence. There are many here, present in court today, that would have me put you to death Loki, which I may yet still do. Give me a reason not to my son."


	7. Chapter 7

Odin calls for the head temple priest. Two guards grab Loki and haul him up to his feet to face Lilly. The priest gestures for her to face Loki. "Put your hands in his girl." The priest says_. Oh my god this is happening. This is really happening. They are forcing me to marry this crazy monster. He hates me! _ The priest spends the next several minutes chanting words Lilly can't understand and then gives a brief sermon about loyalty and fidelity and obedience. Not once is love mentioned. How fitting. The priest then wraps their hands with a very large ornate red ribbon. He mutters more words Lilly can't understand and then the ribbon shimmers and disappears into hers and Loki's skin. They are now bound in matrimony. This man is her husband. Oh dear god! The priest didn't ask her or Loki if they consented or to say any vows. Is that normal here? He said it was forced marriage. The rules must be different. The brief wedding ceremony ends and Loki and Lilly find themselves flanked by more guards as they are led out of the throne room down to the dungeons.

Loki and Lilly are put into a very stark and empty white cell with some sort of glass or invisible force field for walls on two sides. There is no furniture to speak of, and where is the bathroom? Lilly then focuses her gaze on the only other thing in the room. Loki. He is starring at her as well. The gulf of space and silence between them feels like the Grand Canyon. Lilly realizes this is the first time she has ever been alone with Loki, the _real_ Loki. She swallows audibly. Loki looks like he is about to speak, but changes his mind, and sits down on the bare floor and leans against the wall. Lilly is standing on the other side of the prison cell. She looks at the two sides that appear to be enclosed with glass. She reaches out to touch one of them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Loki drawls. Lilly withdraws her hand. "Touch it and you get a little shock, press into it and it'll sear your flesh off."

"Thank you." Lilly says awkwardly. "No, thank you. My neck would be underneath the executioner's ax at this moment if not for you." "I didn't do it for you, you know. The things you said to me back on Earth, they were terrible." "I know, I thank you anyway. I was angry after having my mind imprisoned for so long. You were a convenient target for my rage." Loki says quietly. Lilly continues looking at Loki who is looking anywhere but at her. _What happens now? _The two of them sit in silence for what seems like an eternity. Lilly looks around and sees that are no windows and no clocks. Suffering time depravation down here could be easy. She looks across the way to another cell with three occupants. All of them look like big scary warriors, with nothing better to do but stare right back at her. One of them visibly leers at her. Ehw. She looks away. Lilly knew prison is supposed to be hard, supposed to be a punishment, but there is literally nothing to do down here. The boredom alone could drive a person insane! And now she has to pee.

Lilly clears her throat. "Um, Loki?" Loki looks at her but says nothing. "Um, so where is the bathroom?" Loki rolls his eyes at her like she is an idiot. He gets up from his spot and walks to the back wall and pushes on the center middle of it. A seamless door appears and opens revealing a small room with a toilet, shower, and sink. It is very basic, but private. Lilly would never have known it was there if Loki had not shown her. She runs in and the door shuts behind her. Thankful for the ability to relieve herself without those three creepy men and Loki leering at her while she does it, Lilly sits there for a moment to soak in her aloneness. Within seconds the tears flood her face and she is sobbing loudly in the little lavatory. She doesn't know how long she was there, but it must have been quite a while. When she finally opens the door to leave she is greeted by the sight of furniture.

There are chairs, a small table, and bookcases with books in them. There is also a bed (only one bed) large enough to fit two people on the far back wall of the room. Lilly's eyes pop out and she involuntarily looks at Loki. Their eyes meet for a moment before both look away. Lilly is beat red in the face. _I'm his wife. Shit!_ "My mother came to visit while you were having your little moment in there. She brought everything for us and told me to let you know that Thor is back on Midgard notifying your family of where you are and what has happened. He is collecting up some of your personal affects to bring here to you."

Loki looks at Lilly as she sits gingerly in one of the chairs. She is trying to hide the fact that she is still starring at the bed from the corner of her eye. She looks like a mouse caught in this cage with him, and he the viper. Toying with this insignificant mortal girl would be entertaining for him if Loki were not also acutely aware that everything he is doing in this cell is being watched and recorded. His father is still giving the death sentence serious consideration. Being cruel to Lilly would only cement his fake father's decision. Loki, much to his disgust, is going to have to be _NICE_ to this girl.

More time passes and eventually two trays appear on the small table in the room. It is their dinner. Far from the prison fare she had expected, the trays are piled high with all kinds of meats, cheeses, breads, fruit and a teapot steaming with a curious though delicious smelling liquid. She looks over at the cell across the way at the three convicts. It is dinnertime for them as well. But their trays are much smaller with meager looking portions. They still do not have a single stick of furniture in their cell. How long have those men been down here? Lilly realizes that she and Loki are being given special treatment and is grateful for it. Their prison cell almost resembles a cramped studio apartment.

Loki and Lilly sit down to dinner across from each other at the table. Lilly pours herself a cup of the tea, which is purple. The smell is metallic and familiar. It reminds her of Loki's special kisses. Though the tea is hot, Lilly slurps it down quickly and rather unladylike and then pours herself a second cup. "This is delicious! What is it?" "It is a special brew made from Ygemderdrel, an ingredient only found on Jotunnheim. No doubt my mother went to a lot of trouble to procure it for you." Lilly downs the second cup. "What's a Ygemdawhatcha?" "It is a beast on Jotunnheim not unlike the make believe dragons of Midgard, except these spit ice not fire. The tea is brewed from the small scales that protect their groin." Lilly spits (sprays) her third cup into Loki's face and nearly chokes. "Penis tea? That's, that's just awesome." Loki grabs his napkin and dabs his face looking very irritated by his unexpected penis tea shower. "Sorry." Lilly says feeling very embarrassed. They finish their meal in silence.

About an hour after eating the trays disappear. Lilly busies herself looking over the bookcase filled with Loki's books. Some are in English, like the works of Shakespeare, but many are written in languages with symbols she can't begin to comprehend. Before long the lights in the dungeons start to dim and Lilly realizes it must be near time for bed. Loki exits the bathroom dressed in his night clothes; a satiny hunter green number reminiscent of Hugh Hefner. Lilly's things have still not arrived from home. Sensing her unasked question Loki pulls out a neatly folded garment from under the bed. "My mother provided this knowing you would need some night attire." He hands it to Lilly and she goes into the bathroom to change. When Lilly unfolds it she realizes that it too is a hunter green satin little number. The cut of it is provocative and it stops at mid-thigh. _What the hell kind of shit is Loki's mother trying to pull_? She can't put her dress back on, it is almost as bad as the nightgown and Loki will wonder what the hell she is doing wearing her regular clothes to bed. Then Lilly realizes that tonight is her wedding night. _Am I expected to have sex with Loki tonight? Does he even want to? Do I want to? Where did that question come from? What is wrong with me! _

Feeling vulnerable for the thousandth time today, Lilly steps out of the bathroom in her nightgown. Loki looks at her and his breath hitches. Damn it! He knows how to control his reactions better than that! She is exquisite. Suddenly Loki's mind is flooded by the memory of how he deflowered her. Her scent, her taste, her tightness. Her pretty perky little breasts with the slightly upturned nipples that give them such a pleasant shape. Her creamy thighs and swollen dripping quim gushing around his cock as she found her release beneath him. He would have enjoyed that moment more if it had been under different circumstances. Loki has to turn away from her to hide his growing arousal. He climbs into bed on the side right next to the wall.

Lilly stands there awkwardly for a moment. She saw the desire in his eyes. He had stared at her hard for the briefest of seconds before turning away. Lilly walks slowly over to the bed and climbs in just as the lights in the dungeon go out. Both of them are laying on their backs looking up into a black ceiling, listening to the sounds of each other breathing. This had arguably been the longest hardest day of her life. She is exhausted, and sad, and a whole bevy of other emotions that she simply doesn't have the ability to all feel at the same time. "Loki?" "Yes Lilly?" "I'm scared."

Loki turns on his side and pulls Lilly into his body spooning her. He doesn't know why he did it. He hates her, doesn't he? If Loki is successful in keeping Lilly healthy throughout her pregnancy she could very well bear him a child. This girl will be the mother of his child. He is her husband now, though it is doubtful a single day of their marriage will be shared in a room outside this cell. Their "lifetime of marriage" was a very ambiguous sentence. His lifetime may only last a few more months. This mortal girl may well out live him. For some reason then, maybe because of stress, fear, loneliness, or just the exhaustion of everything; Loki pulls Lilly in for a kiss. A real kiss. To his surprise Lilly kisses him back.

To Lilly's surprise, she kisses him back. He'd said such awful things to her, had done such awful things to her people. She is afraid of him, isn't she? Lilly can't think of any of it now, she is just so burnt out and all she wants is to feel good again, if only for 5 minutes. She is desperate for comfort and he is offering it to her right now.

Loki rolls on top of her kissing her passionately. Lilly's hands are on his biceps which are firm and bulging. She needs him, needs to touch his bare skin. She runs her hands up under his nightshirt to feel the rippling muscles of his back and rib cage. She can't believe she is doing this. This will be her first time, except it won't. The painful part has already been done to her. She feels his arousal pressing against her thigh. It feels impossibly big. Loki runs his hand under her nightgown and slides a finger under the hem of her panties. He finds her folds which are wet with her arousal and slips a finger inside of her. Lilly gasps into their kiss as Loki starts a furious rhythm between her legs that sends sparks up her spine. He has only just begun. He bolts up and rips his shirt off and throws it onto the floor. He then bends down and rips Lilly's nightgown right off her body, shredding it. It falls to the ground in a tattered mess. He loops his fingers around the side of her panties and then rips those off as well. Lilly squeaks in surprise. She is now naked beneath him when he presses his weight back on top of her. His pants are the only thing keeping his cock from pressing inside of her. He returns to kissing her but lets his hands explore her exposed body. His thumb brushes her nipple and she moans loudly.

Loki is reminded that they do not have real privacy when he hears the other prisoners in the dungeon muttering at the sounds his new wife is making. Quickly he casts a sound proofing spell around their bed. Lilly's legs start to widen. She rubs one of her legs against Loki's satin leg. Running her foot up and down his calf, relishing the sensation. His whole body is so heavy, so compact, so hard. Though appearing skinny, it is clear that this man is muscular and strong. She can feel his washboard stomach pressing against hers. Lilly dares to run one of her hands down his back to his ass, feeling his firmness.

It is Loki's turn to gasp. She is being far more forward and adventurous than he had anticipated. For all intents and purposes, this is her first time. This girl has good instincts. Loki stops and moves so that he can remove his pants. When he lays back on top of Lilly she can feel the full length and girth of his manhood and is grateful that it is too dark for her to be able to see it. Loki's hand returns between her folds checking her for her wetness. She is soaked. He cannot wait anymore. He grabs her legs and bends her knees back so that he has full access to her pussy. Her calves are draped over his forearms as he slowly pushes inside of her. She arches her back and cries out in ecstasy and pain. He's so large. She feels her whole womb stretching to accommodate him. "Ah. Loki! Ah. Ah." The sound of his name on her lips drives him wild and he starts rocking into her. "Oh Lilly! I want to make you come!" Her moans become louder and louder and are echoed by the squeaking of the bed frame as Loki maintains evenly timed thrusts. Their sex almost sounds musical. The liquid electricity of his cock as he strokes her insides sends shockwaves throughout her body. The waves get closer and closer together until she feels a white hot ball forming in her womb that makes her toes curl. She screams, "LOKI!" as she comes around him. Loki continues thrusting into her, not letting up his tempo. She wraps her legs around his waist encouraging him to continue. Loki's breathing and pace becomes frantic and frenzied until he finally shoots thick ropes of white hot come inside of her before collapsing.

They fall asleep in each other's arms, naked and oblivious to the several pairs of all seeing eyes that have been watching them from the various corners of the realm.

**Notes: Finally some satisfying smut! Was it worth the wait? I hope it was! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

The bright lights of the dungeon snap on rousing the prisoners in the dungeon. Well, most of them. Loki and Lilly are so exhausted from the previous day's events (and previous night's events) that neither one of them are awakened by the lights or noises of people stirring around them. The lights haven't been on long, 30 minutes perhaps, when Thor makes his way down to the dungeons to check on Lilly and his brother. It is Lilly he is mainly concerned with. Her family was devastated when he explained to them the long story of how she ended up in the Asgardian dungeons and married to the man that tried to take over Earth. The poor girl has suffered so much over the past few days, culminating with her being put into a cell alone with Loki. Thor hopes Loki didn't harm her in any way. He makes his way down the stairs and comes before Loki and Lilly's cell. At first he blinks, thinking he is not seeing clearly, but he is. On the floor of the cell are torn up night clothes, clearly ruined in a fit of passion. In the bed Loki is spooning Lilly and the blankets are not completely covering everything. Thor can see one of Lilly's exposed breasts. The other is being cupped by Loki's hand. Lilly's fingers are interlaced with his. Thor quickly turns around and then clears his voice loudly. Neither of them stirs. So then Thor takes his hammer off his belt and drops it, making it thud loudly on the floor. It works. Loki and Lilly's eyes both fly open.

Loki already knows Thor is standing there before he sees him. He has always been able to sense his brother's presence. Loki takes in his surroundings. He is curled up with Lilly and his hand is on her breast. Lilly's body is exposed to the open air. Loki has a little war inside himself as to whether this pleases his mischievous vengeful side or offends his possessive private side. Possessive wins out as he pulls the bed cover up to obscure Lilly's lady parts from public view. Lilly notices the pile of shredded green satin on the floor and realizes that she is naked and that Thor is standing outside their cell with his back to them when Loki pulls the blanket up to cover her chest. _AH! Shit! Did Thor just see my boobs?_

"Good morning Thor." Loki says with a hint of mirth in his voice. He is relishing his brother's discomfort at finding them in their marriage bed. "Good morning Loki." Thor says darkly. "I see you and Lady Lillian are well." He says, his back still to them. "As well as can be expected considering we are imprisoned in the dungeons. What do you want?" "I came to let Lady Lillian know that I have brought her personal effects with me to Asgard and that her family has been informed of where she is and that she is…..safe." Thor hesitates on this last word. "Mother is working on sending the items into your cell now. They should appear in the next few minutes. I, um, will come back later to talk to you both."

"Oh Dear God! Did he see me my breasts!?" "Yes and judging by the expressions on our fellow captives across the way Thor wasn't the only one." Lilly jumps from the bed with the blanket wrapped around her leaving only a thin sheet to conceal the lower half of Loki still lounging on the bed.

"AHHHHHH! God damn it I am so sick and tired of being humiliated! I'm tired of all the surprises! I'm tired of not having any control over my life and this whole situation! I swear to God, he hates me! God hates me!" Loki pulls his satin pants back on and walks over to Lilly. "I know to which God you are referring and I assure you he doesn't hate you….(Lilly smiles briefly), He doesn't care about you at all. He doesn't even know you exist."

That is the LAST. STRAW. Lilly marches right over to Loki and slaps him in the face. Loki starts yelling at Lilly. A full blown Holy Roller screaming match ensues, complete with name calling and threats of physical harm, though it never does come to blows. Several of the royal guards on patrol hear the commotion and march over to the front of their cell to see what it is all about. Lilly and Loki both snap their heads when the guards stop. "What the fuck are you looking at!" Lilly screams at them. Loki is sneering at them as he waves his hand and produces another sound barrier around the inside of their cell. They resume their yelling. From the guards perspective there is no sound. It is like someone hit the mute button while watching the WWE. Lilly is chest to chest with Loki now and she has her finger waging in his face as she yells. Her short stature making the whole display comical instead of threatening. She is practically standing on her tippy toes to yell at his chin.

"Fierce little creature isn't she?" One of the guards says. "She'll need to be to survive in a cage with that animal." The other says. Loki and Lilly continue fighting for about an hour before both have exhausted themselves of every cruel word they possess in their arsenal. Loki may be more skilled at inflicting verbal harm, but Lilly had a lot of ammunition on Loki. Some of the things she said cut him to the core. She called him a monster, a murderous bastard, a loser with low self-esteem, an evil whiny child bitching about not getting the toy he wanted, and more. Loki called Lilly a whore with pathetic ambitions, a worthless and weak mortal unworthy of having a God for husband. She reminded Loki that his immortality may well be cut short. That his legacy is shit and that the only good that will ever come out of his existence is the child growing inside her womb. That shut him up.

The breakfast trays arrive along with several bags of luggage for Lilly. Lilly quickly rifles through one of them to find a decent change of clothing and then ducks into the bathroom to get dressed. When she comes out she is wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Finally she feels comfortable in her own skin. She wants to rip through the rest of the bags to see what is in all of them, but decides to eat first. The breakfast trays are only here for a limited time and she is starving. She plops down in the chair and quickly inhales her food. There is another big pot of the purple penis tea. Lilly cringes knowing what it is made of, but pours herself a cup anyways. Her body craves the stuff. When she is done she moves on to the luggage. Loki only sits down to eat his breakfast after she has moved away, too angry to sit at the table with her at the same time. Lilly starts pulling out clothing. Sweat pants, sun dresses, t-shirts, blouses, and best of all her ballet wear. Her ballet slippers are the most heart-warming thing she has laid eyes on in days. She searches through another bag and finds headphones, speakers, and her iPod! Sweet! She has over 2000 songs downloaded on this! She'll be able to dance until her feet bleed if she wants! She pulls out the charger and looks around for a power outlet. Shit. She was so close to having a piece of happy. She just had a knock down drag out fight with Loki and now this wonderful piece of home got her hopes up only to have them dashed.

Lilly starts to cry, loudly. The purple bags appear under eyes again and she starts to look pale. She flops down on the bed and cries into the pillow like a child. Loki expected this to only last a minute or two but 30 minutes later she shows no sign of running out of steam. Loki could really care less except that the sounds she is making are very irritating. Loki feels no concern for Lilly until her crying comes to a sudden halt. Loki walks over to the bed and rolls Lilly over. She is freezing to the touch. Damn, all that crying must have made her sick. Quickly Loki lets his Jotunn form take over as he presses his hand to her cheek. It helps but it is not enough. He has never seen her this weakened before. He cradles her head and pulls her up for a kiss. He invades her mouth with his tongue and begins feeding her of himself. It is so hard to be so angry with her one minute and then so intimate the next. Still she needs more of him. Loki strips off his shirt and hers and pulls her into his lap for much needed skin to skin contact. After several minutes she starts to perk up, her body temperature finally regulated to a normal level.

Lilly's eyes flutter open. She is curled up like a cat in Loki's lap. It feels both divine….and weird. The weirdness factor is tangible. Lilly lays there for a moment with her face pressed against his chest, not sure what to do. She knows that he only saved her because if she dies, he'll die under the executioner's axe. He'd said such awful things to her in the fight, and yet he is stroking her hair now. A touch of tenderness that is unwarranted. The mixed signals are giving her whiplash. Finally she pulls away and looks up into his eyes. They are blood red. Lilly finds them to be quite creepy. They remind her of Rosemary's baby, but she keeps that thought to herself. It is a shame, because the rest of him is quite beautiful in his blue form. He looks like one of the Avatar characters.

Lilly realizes that he is going to have to keep doing this with increased frequency the further along her pregnancy gets. She can't avoid this man. If they fight all they can do is sit on opposite ends of the room and ignore each other until they can't. Staying mad at this man will only make her existence in this cell for the next year a tortured one. The big fight this morning was inevitable and necessary really. All the cruel hateful things they think about each other needed to come out. But anymore fights like that will just make life a living hell down here. Lilly decides that she is going to be the adult in this situation. She will be patient, even tempered, and forgiving. Even when Loki is a hurtful dick.

"Loki, I'm sorry for some of the things I said this morning. I was angry and I could've handled it better." Lilly says not expecting Loki to reciprocate. She puts her head back down on his chest and closes her eyes. "Just _some_ of the things you said?" Loki baits her, but she doesn't take it. She simply snuggles in deeper to his chest. Loki feels conflicted. He hates her, doesn't he? She just apologized to him but he can't bring himself to do the same. They continue to sit in awkward silence until the image of Loki's mother appears in the center of the room.

"Good morning." Frigga says softly. Lilly jumps from Loki's lap to grab her shirt and puts it back on. More people have seen her naked/nearly naked in the last 24 hours than the entire span of her life. Loki is jumpy too. His mother has never seen him in his Jotunn form before. He feels rather embarrassed and quickly flushes his body back to the pale creamy pink hue she is familiar with. Frigga is unperturbed. Her visit this morning is a social one. Frigga's has been spying on them since they were tossed in here, though she had to look away at the height of their love making last night. That they had been able to do such a thing had been encouraging, until the fight this morning.

Frigga asks Lilly how she is doing and if she has everything she needs. Lilly confesses that she hasn't had the chance to finish going through all her bags. Frigga inquires about the strange devices that made Lilly cry. Lilly explains that they won't work without electricity and she has no way to charge them in here. Frigga looks at Loki. "I can assist you with that." Loki says. Lilly beams brightly. _Yes! I can have my music after all!_ Frigga instructs Lilly to drink all of her tea at every meal. It has vital nutrients her child needs and Loki's interventions aren't providing her body with everything she needs. Lilly nods and thanks her. Frigga asks Lilly is she would mind listening to her music for a while so that she and Loki might have a private conversation. Loki touches his finger to her iPod and charges it full. Lilly smiles appreciatively and puts her headphones on and sits down in one of the chairs and looks out into the hallway of the dungeon.

"The fight you and Lilly had this morning is already the talk of the realm." Frigga says to Loki. "Oh, I bet it is." Loki snarls. "That girl apologized to you not moments ago but you did not return the kindness." "I do not owe her a kindness." Loki says. "Oh, but you do my son. It is only by the grace of the Norns that you are still here. That girl and the child inside her saved your life yesterday and you are being cruel to her. Think for once, from her perspective, so you might at least feel empathy for her. She was an innocent girl, an innocence you took from her though it was not your desire to do so. At least not on the surface. You confessed to your brother while under the influence of the scepter that you desire a family of your own and a chance to start over. Here it is. Take it."

"Not with her! She is a stranger to me. I do not love her." "Is that your complaint? You haven't been trying son. And so what if she is a stranger, arranged marriages between royal families are made every day. Had this not occurred your father and I might have married you off to some other stranger for the sake of political allegiance. If love is what you desire, court her. Show her affection. She will not be a stranger to you long. The two of you are stuck in here for the remainder of her pregnancy at least and maybe longer."

Loki looks at Frigga then. "How long _do_ I have to live mother?" "That my son is entirely up to you. More episodes like the one that occurred this morning do not work in your favor. You are being watched, by me, by your father…" "He's not my father!" "And am I not your mother?" "No." Loki says. "You are so perceptive Loki about everyone except yourself." Frigga says with tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. "The healers are monitoring her from a distance. If you neglect her needs they will know it, if you harm her they will know it. They have been ordered to yank her from this cell immediately if you do not take good care of her. If you abuse her you seal your fate."


	9. Chapter 9

Thor did not return until after dinner to converse with Lilly and his brother. By then Lilly had sorted through all of her things. She now has a more conservative set of pajamas to wear at night, multiple sets of clothes and shoes (not that she really needs shoes). She is also pleasantly surprised to find multiple sketch books, paint, and brushes. If Lilly has to spend the next several months in prison, at least she can spend her time indulging her artistic side with art and dancing. Loki's mother had to magic in an armoire for all the clothes and stuff that Lilly and Loki has in their cell. The three stooges in the cell across the way still have nothing in their cell.

Lilly felt rather exposed and on display for them. They spend their days just staring at Loki and Lilly. She can't really blame them. They have nothing better to do. It is like Loki and Lilly, the sitcom and the three prisoners are watching a show. If they had popcorn it would complete the vibe. Lilly decides if she is going to have an audience, she might as well make use of it. It will be nice to have someone else to engage with beside Loki every once in a while. Even the guards seemed intent on watching the L&L show as they make their regular patrols. Loki hates being on display.

"My Lady Lillian, I have discussed with my father the possibility of bringing visitors from Midgard here to see you at regular intervals. He has agreed and I have come to ask whom you would like to see first?" Thor asks.

Lilly considers for a moment, "Emily. I would like to see my sister Emily. I have a lot of questions to ask her about pregnancy and child birth. Not that mine is at all normal, but talking to her would really make me feel better."

"Mr. Fury and the others are also clamoring to see you. Would you like me to bring one of them as well?" Thor asks.

"Steve. I'd like to see Steve. I know the way I left Earth must have been upsetting to him. I think letting him see me would make him feel better." She says.

"Yes I dare say it would. Not this morning he punched me in the face for having taken you up so abruptly to Asgard. He insists on seeing you as well." Thor says while watching Loki for a reaction. Thor doesn't want to bring the Captain to see Lilly. There was a romance budding between the two of them, and Lilly is now a married woman. Loki pretends to not hear the conversation. That's a bad sign. Thor knows Loki well enough that Lilly will pay for this interest in the Captain later on. Loki is a jealous man.

"I will go down to Midgard tomorrow and bring both of them up." Thor says. He looks at Loki for a long moment. He is still angry with Loki for trying to kill him. Angry for all the betrayal and hurt between them. Loki looks up from the book he is reading at Thor for a moment. Neither blink and a long silence draws out, each waiting for the other to speak first. Neither does and Thor steps away to leave.

"Until tomorrow then, my lady."

Lilly spends the rest of the day doing ballet stretches and listening to music. Loki pretends not to watch her, but every now and again he glances up from his book to look at her. She moves some of the furniture to create a small dance floor for herself, twirling and bending and moving so gracefully. It is hard not to stare. The three stooges do it openly. She is in a black leotard with black leggings and a sheer black chiffon skirt along with her precious ballet slippers. Her long satin black hair is in one long braid down her back. In her regular clothes, she often looks like a little girl, but this outfit shows everything. Her thighs are powerful and her ass is firm and rounded.

A song comes on that is sad and somber. The previous songs were all instrumental, but this one has lyrics. The singer sings about loss and longing and heartbreak. As Lilly moves in time with the music, something inside Loki cracks. Loki can feel tears welling in his eyes and he has to burying his head in his book to hide his shame. He is grateful when the song ends, only to find he has a new problem. The next song is fast paced and sensual. Lilly grinds and gyrates her hips. Loki has to lower his book from covering his face to covering his crotch. He feels like a 14 year old boy. When Lilly finally exhausts herself she plops down onto one of the chairs covered in sweat. The purple bags are under her eyes again.

Damn it! Loki thinks to himself. I can't kiss her now. "I'm going to take a shower." She announces.

Thank the nine! The moment the bathroom door shuts Loki puts up a sound barrier and turns himself invisible. He's already so worked up it will only take a couple minutes for him to rub one out. Unfortunately it only takes Lilly one minute to hose off the sweat and hop back out of the shower. She forgot to grab a change of clothes. Damn! She doesn't want to parade around their cell in just a towel. The three stooges and the guards will see her.

"Loki?" She peeks her head out of the door. "Loki I forgot my clothes. Can you bring me some?" She peeks her head out further, only to find the cell empty.

Loki panics, his hand is still on his giant cock and he has almost found his release. Worse he didn't move from his seated position on the floor next to the bathroom door before starting to masturbate.

When Lilly realizes that she can't see Loki, she opens the door all the way. Oh my God! Did Loki escape? Before Loki can react, Lilly darts out of the bathroom and literally trips on Loki's dick. Lilly falls flat on her face. Her towel rides up just enough that Loki gets a full view of her firm bottom and flower petals. The sight makes Loki come.

Lilly scrambles back up. She's certain she tripped on something just above the floor. Lilly bends down with her arm out and her hand open feeling for something she can't see. Loki's body is still shuddering from its release. He finds himself unable to move quickly enough. Lilly's hand grazes his body and bam! Her hand latches onto his invisible cock. Oh no!

Loki does the only thing he can think of. He quickly throws up an illusion of full length black curtains to conceal the inside of their cell. It's bad enough that he's caught touching himself in front of Lilly, but he'll be damned if he is caught masturbating in front of the other prisoners, and the royal guard.

Lilly doesn't realize what she is touching at first. It is soft and velvety like lamb skin. Suddenly she feels an invisible force slap her hand away. A moment later Loki reappears with his back to her.

"Loki! What the hell are you do…." The words die on her lips as Loki spins around to glare at her. His eyes are burning with lust and he is still panting when he looks her up and down seductively. She is dripping wet and covered with only a skimpy towel.

Oh.

Loki rushes her, pulling her into his body and kissing her fiercely. She still has the bags under her eyes. He lets himself turn blue and kisses her again, flooding her mouth with the metallic liquid he is harvesting from his own body to feed his child. Lilly drinks him in as Loki yanks her towel off and carries her to the bed. When he has fed her enough, he changes back and pulls away to start undressing.

"Wait. Loki wait. I can't. Can't we just talk to each other? I don't know anything about you. Last night we had sex, and I'm not really sure why, but I can't keep kissing you one minute and yelling at you the next."

Loki sighs in frustration. His skin might be white again, but his balls sure are blue. Loki jumps off the bed and marches into the bathroom without a word. Lilly face blushes bright red. She knows what he is doing in there. She is mortified….again. Quickly she gets dressed before the black curtains disappear. After what would be considered an abnormally long shower, Loki finally reemerges from the washroom. He waves his hand and removes the black curtains, revealing a few angry guards standing out in the hallway of the dungeons.

"My prince, I will thank you not to obscure our vision to the inside of your cell again." The ranking guard scowls. They were just about to storm the cell, when the curtains disappeared.

Dinner arrives. Loki and Lilly sit down at the table together in silence. Once again, things are weird. Lilly decides to break the ice. "So, um, what's your favorite color? Is it green? I bet it is green. You wear green a lot. I've noticed."

Loki rolls his eyes. _Courting a mortal is so ridiculous._ _Her life span is so much shorter than mine. In 30 years she'll be an old maid, within 60 she'll be dead of old age. She's not a spouse, she's a pet. _Loki thinks to himself._ Were it not for the child, I would have no interest in her at all. Well, she is beautiful and graceful. She's got confidence too, and she's not afraid to stand up for herself. And she does seem to genuinely enjoy kissing me when I am in my Jotunn form. I wonder if she would be willing to make love to me that way? What is wrong with me!_

"Why don't you ask the Captain what his favorite color is when he arrives here tomorrow. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you!" Loki growls.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Lilly says, surprised by the direction of the conversation.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I remember the way you and Steven looked at each other back on Midgard. He wants you, and you want him! Don't deny it!" Loki shouts out of anger and jealousy.

Loki's accusation is a slap in the face. Not because he is wrong, but because he is right. Lilly liked Steven, a lot. She is pretty sure he felt the same way, but now, now that dream is gone. It was taken from her before it had a chance to get off the ground. _Odin said we would be a punishment for each other. I am married to Loki and I will be his wife for the rest of my life, with no opportunity for parole (divorce)._ Again Lilly is reminded that her life is no longer her own. Her future is spoken for, and Lilly feels a white hot ball of anger fill her inside her so bright it puts the sun to shame.

"Fine! I won't! Steven is sweet and easy to talk to. He's not angry and condescending like you. You hate everything! You hate everyone. You're the most hateful lonely miserable person I have ever met. I don't know why you even care! I'm a mortal and I'll never be good enough for you anyway. So why the hell should I try to make you like me? You sure as hell are not putting in an effort. All you want to do is fuck me!"

**NOTES: I'm such a damn tease! Bwhahahahaha!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lilly awoke feeling exhausted. She and Loki had gone to bed angry. Somehow in their sleep they had both managed not to brush up against each other at all in the slightest. Being bereft of his touch all night is turning out to be one hell of a punishment, intended or not. Lilly looks down at her skin and sees how pale blue it is and realizes she's in trouble.

"Loki. Loki wake up." Lilly says sounding weak and listless. Loki stirs and opens his eyes to look at her. He sees her condition and immediately sits up. Loki leans down over top of her to kiss her. But it is neither sweet nor passionate, but biting and wrathful. When he is done he tears his lips away from her, resenting her. Loki gets up and marches into the shower. Lilly lays there in bed and cries. The fight they'd had last night had been horrible; full of insults and cruelty from them both. He brings out the worst in her and she can't get away from him. This is only day 3 of her prison sentence.

Lilly remembers that Emily and Steven are coming to visit her today and she perks up. She gets up and picks through her clothes to decide what she will wear today. After she has had a chance to shower, dress, and eat Lilly sits down with her drawing pad and pencils and starts sketching. After drawing one of the chairs, the bed, and the table, Lilly finally focuses on the only other person in the room. Loki is sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. He barely moves except to turn a page, and Lilly realizes that he is a perfect model for sketching. She starts out noting his angles, his size, the way the light is hitting his eyes as they are cast downward at his book reading. She notices his beautiful face, sculpted muscles and long lean legs. He is graceful, even when he is still.

Lilly thought Loki was beautiful the first time she ever laid eyes on him, but she hadn't dared to let herself think any more than a surface thought of appreciating his body at the time. He was a criminal after all. Still is. Lilly thinks about Thor. They are brothers and yet so incredibly different in every way. She can't help but wonder what the hell happened to make Loki Loki while Thor became Thor.

She finishes her first sketch of him and is not satisfied. While the sketch looks like him, it also doesn't. The image she drew shows an arrogant man, an angry man, and a sinister man. All of these things describe Loki accurately and yet it does not portray the man currently sitting in the chair. She tries again. This time when she draws him the image gives an air of contemplation and calm, but this too is wrong. Lilly stares at Loki for a long time. Neither drawing nor speaking. Something in Loki's posture strikes a chord in Lilly and suddenly realizes what her drawing is missing. Vulnerability.

She starts again and when she is done what she sees on paper and what she sees before her are matched to perfection. The sadness radiating from the page is heart wrenching. Lilly gets up and puts her things away and sits down in the other chair opposite Loki. Loki has felt Lilly's eyes on him for the past several hours and has been wondering what she has been thinking. Looks like Lilly is about to satisfy his curiosity.

"You and I are going to play a game now." Lilly says to Loki. Loki's eyes flit up to look at her. _Good. I have his attention_.

"Oh, and what game would that be?" Loki says silkily.

"Quid pro quo. I tell you something, and then you tell me something. Something about ourselves, our history, where we come from, and how in the hell we ended up in the cell together. I'll go first." Lilly says.

It is slow going at first. Lilly starts out with basic stuff like where she was born, the names of her family, and where she went to school. Loki starts out evasive, inserting snide little insults with each bit of information he doles out. But as time drags on Loki starts giving Lilly details of his life she had not previously known, including the incident that destroyed the Bifrost and Loki's fall into the void. Lilly could tell she was on the verge of some kind of breakthrough with Loki when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs into the dungeon.

Thor, Steve, and Emily all coming marching down the stairs straight to their cell. Emily practically screams and breaks into a run when she sees Lilly, her arms out as if to hug her. She stops right in front of the magical glass keeping them contained. Emily always loved to press her nose up against the glass at the zoo and the aquarium, but this time she resists the urge. Thor must have clued her in on the little shock she would receive if she did. Emily and Lilly look very much alike, though Emily seems like less pretty and slightly taller version of Lilly. Her hair is much shorter too, cut in a bob. Emily has tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God baby girl, I'm so sorry. I wish I could get you out of here! I have missed you so much. Everyone at home is sick with worry over you. What little hair dad had left went completely white and mom can't stop crying. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Lilly sobs. "Please stop crying. If you cry I will cry." Tears stream down Lilly's face. It's too late. Both women are crying openly. Steve Rodgers looks on quietly, suddenly feeling awkward and unwelcome. He looks past Lilly to Loki who is glaring right back at him. Steve scowls.

Emily and Lilly talk and cry for several minutes before Lilly even acknowledges that Steve is even there. "Steve! I'm so sorry. I completely ignored you. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine; they all want to know how you are. I came to make sure that you are being treated well and are well cared for." Steve's eyes drift to Loki with the unasked question on his lips, _how is he treating you? _

Lilly is quiet for a moment as she weighs how to respond to Steve's question. She knows if she answers him in a way he does not like he may try to do something stupid, like break her out of prison. As incredible as Captain America is, he hasn't got a chance of succeeding. "They are treating me very well here. Loki is seeing to my pregnancy needs and I have music and drawing supplies to keep me busy."

Steve lights up at the mention of drawings. He draws as a hobby himself. He asks her if he can see them and she grabs her sketch pad and holds it up for the three visitors to view. Steve tries to keep his face impassive as she shows him the sketches of Loki. The first one looks very menacing even though he is just seated reading a book.

"How is he treating you?" Steve asks her quietly.

"We fight like newlyweds." Lilly says lightly, but the tiredness and sadness in her eyes betrays her.

"Has he laid his hands on you? Has he hurt you?" Steve asks in a low and serious voice.

"No Steven. He hasn't. We have had some pretty awesome screaming matches though. I'm not going to lie. It has been hard." Lilly swallows hard as she tries to fight back more tears.

"What about other things? Has he taken advantage of you?" Steve asks looking like a kicked puppy dog, afraid of what Lilly's answer will be.

"No I have not, not that the inner workings of our marriage bed are any of your concern." Loki says briskly as he moves to stand behind his wife.

"If you hurt her I'll…"

"You'll what? Yell at me more. If you try to break in here to beat me up you'll only succeed in earning yourself a cell of your own." Loki says haughtily.

Thor interjects at this point, trying to calm the situation. He reminds the Captain of terms of Loki sentence and assures him that Lilly's health is being closely monitored by healers at all times. Emily glares at Loki, secretly hoping the Captain will try to break in and beat him up anyway. This psychotic dick head needs a good ass whipping. She glances back at Lilly and notices how pale and exhausted she looks.

"Lilly are you okay?" Emily asks, interrupting the exchange of insults and glares being tossed back and forth between the men.

Loki crouches down and cups his thumb under Lilly's chin to tilt her gaze up towards him. All the crying and stress is going taking its toll. She is about to collapse. Quickly Loki pulls Lilly up from the kneeling position she was in on the floor and pulls her in for one of his feeding kisses. The last couple of days Loki's kisses have been resentful and brisk, but this one is gentle and lingering. Lilly realizes that Loki is putting on a show as one of his hands meanders down her back and cups her ass. Lilly considers pushing away but as his breath fills her she can only bring herself to wrap her arms around his neck and suck him dry. She needs this so badly, this… whatever it is he is feeding her. His brief kisses have been far too short and unsatisfying for this strange hunger within her body. Her skin turns from white to pale blue to cerulean.

Loki's cerulean slowly fades as he starts to resemble a withered husk. Finally he shoves her off him. She'll kill him if she takes anymore out of him. Loki lurches over to one of the chairs and plops down, exhausted and drained. "You can see Captain, who is taking advantage of who here. You needn't concern yourself with the welfare of MY wife."

What. The. Fuck. For a man who professes to hate her and has told her repeatedly how unworthy she is, he certainly is acting rather possessive of her. Jealously so.

Lilly turns her attentions back to her sister, Steve, and Thor as her skin slowly resumes its natural paler. The three of them wrap up the visit with well wishes, requests for items from Lilly's home, and selection on who should get to visit her next. Thor isn't sure when the next visit will be. He has to discuss this with his father.

The three visitors finally leave and Loki and Lilly are once again alone with each other's company. They stare at each other in silence for a moment each forming questions behind their eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Lilly asks.

"Do what?"

"You know what. The kiss. You put on a show." She accuses.

"Yes, I rather enjoyed making your one time would be lover jealous. I found it to be very entertaining." Loki hisses.

"Why? Why do you care about making Steve jealous? It's not like you care one way or the other about my feelings towards you?" Lilly is fishing. Loki is the one that acted jealous and possessive.

"You are my wife and mother of my child and I will not have another man actively courting you openly in front of me!" Loki yells as he bolts from his chair and steps up to Lilly, their noses practically touching. Well his chin anyways. She's so damn short.

"Is that your only reason for being jealous?" Lilly says in a whisper as she peers up at him. Her eyes searching his face for any sign of caring, any sign at all of emotional attachment. For the briefest of moments she sees it. His eyes for a brief second soften to betray an intense and terrible longing. His look is one of desperation and need. But in a flash it is gone, replaced by a cool mask of indifference. Lilly is not fooled however. _I see you jackass. You do care._

Loki doesn't answer her. He simply turns away and resumes reading his book, pretending to ignore her. _Alright asshole, you want to play the silent game, I can too._ Lilly regards Loki as she formulates a plan to get the stubborn prick to show his feelings for her. Their little question/question session earlier had been going well, but Lilly knows it will be a while, maybe days, before Loki will agree to another session of that. He seems to respond best to physical and visual stimulation. Certainly her dancing elicited a response she had not intended. The dance moves she has been doing haven't even been overtly sexual, from her point of view anyway.

_I can put on a show too, _thought Lilly.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki shifts uncomfortably in his chair as he pretends to read his book… again. The last nine days have been excruciating for him. They haven't received any visitors or any word on when they would receive any visitors. It has just been him and Lilly and the three staring stooges. Loki has been trying to play the silent game with Lilly, ignoring her presence and speaking to her as little as possible. Lilly has not tried to engage him in conversation either, but damn it if she hasn't been making the most suggestive dance moves with her body. She's teasing him on purpose. She has to be.

The woman is insufferable really. It's bad enough that she makes him lust for her, but then after she is done dancing she is thoroughly exhausted and in need of one of his kisses. Pretending to be indifferent is unbearable when he has a hardened cock throbbing between his legs. Moreover, he is bored out of his skull. He is tired of reading and needs something else to do, anything else. He is loathed to admit that he is also lonely and desperate for connection with another person. Loki is used to being alone and without friends. Thor's friends never really liked him and only tolerated his presence, but at least they engaged him every once in a while, if only to exchange insults. Not having anyone to talk to at all is taking a toll. Loki passively wonders if he would be able to handle being in this cell alone without Lilly. An eternity in this cell with no one else. Solitary confinement would break him.

Lilly has spent the last nine days busying herself with dancing and drawing. She's drawn pictures of darn near everything in the cell and has moved on to more fanciful subject matter. She finishes up her dance set, one filled with hip gyrations, leg splits, and slow seductive moves. She completely ignores Loki, dancing as if she is alone and not being ogled by the three inmates across the way that haven't been with a woman in God knows how long.

"Whew! I'm tired! I'm going to hop into the shower. After I'm done, do you want to talk some more? Do a little more quid pro quo over dinner? Our tray should be arriving soon." Lilly says to Loki in a mixture of accomplishment and energy. Her sudden outburst is so loud after days of silence it takes Loki a moment to compute what was said to him.

"Yes, I would like that." Loki says plainly.

The moment Lilly pops into the little bathroom to shower, Loki jumps up from his chairs and zips straight over to Lilly's sketch book. She's been drawing in it for days now and he hasn't had a chance to look at any of her work. With as much as she stares at him from time to time, he knows she been drawing him. He is curious to see how she views him, and if she has any actual talent. She does. Her lines are clean, simple, and elegant. The first several drawings are all of objects and are quite precise, though devoid of life.

Then Loki finds the sketches of himself. The first several are all of him sitting and reading in the chair. Each has a slightly different tone or emotion to it. Then he finds more. This last one stuns him. Lilly has drawn a picture of them together sitting on the bed. She is round with child and lounging between his legs. Her back is against his chest, leaning against him for support and comfort with his head resting on one of her shoulders, smelling her hair. Their hands and fingers are interlaced around her belly and they are smiling at each other. And they are both blue with red eyes. Lilly has depicted herself as a Jotunn, and she has made her and Loki both look beautiful. It flies in the face of every taunt and insult she as hurled at him in recent days. She has called him a monster multiple times, specifically calling him a blue skinned demon from hell with devil eyes. Loki was convinced that she would never find that part of him attractive, ever.

Loki hears the water in the shower turn off and steps away.

Right on cue the dinner tray arrives and Lilly steps out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for good hot meal. Lilly immediately downs a cup of the purple tea. It is just the thing she needs after her long workout. She has managed to actually get in better shape physically despite the confined space. Loki on the other hand, has been sitting on his butt letting his muscles go unused. Lilly loves to dance, but after almost two weeks in this cell she is running out of dance moves to do by herself. She wonders if Loki would be up for dancing with her. Like Loki, she has grown tired of her routine and wants something else to do.

"Those books you have been reading, some of them are written in a language I've never seen before. What are they?" Lilly asks to start a conversation.

"Some of them are spell books; others are books of poetry or bards tales. I could read one of them to you some time if you like." Loki says gently. He suppresses his first instinct to whip out an insult. He is tired of the tension in the air. He's tired of being angry, and he's tired of being lonely. Being mean to the only other person in the room would serve him ill. Plus, loathed as he is to admit it, her drawing of them together touched a place deep inside him. In this moment, he just doesn't want to be mean to her.

"I would like that." Lilly ponders Loki for a moment. "Tell more about yourself. I would talk about me but my life's story is rather short compared to yours."

Loki nods and proceeds to fill her in on more of the details of his life. Their last session had been a wealth of factual knowledge with time lines, dates, names, places that Loki has been and things he has done, but very little of it was personal. This time, however, Loki gives Lilly more of his own personal thoughts on the events of his life. He talks about the time when he was a child and ruined Sif's hair. She used to be a blonde. He was new to sorcery and had meant for it to only be an illusion. Sif has never forgiven him for taking away her most beautiful attribute.

Loki talks about his magic and some of the amazing things he can do. He then talks about Thor. The jealousy pouring out of him is intense as well as the low self-esteem. He talks about how everyone in Asgard thinks so little of him because he has mastered women's magic and is a skinny runt that throws dangers instead of wielding a sword like all the other great warriors of the realm. He can wield a sword; he's just not very good at it.

Loki is secretly horrified with himself. He can't stop himself from spewing forth every vulnerability he has ever kept hidden. This diarrhea of the mouth won't stop. He is confessing thoughts to Lilly he has never shared with anyone and he hates her and loves her for listening to him. No one has ever listened to him before without interjecting some sort of insult or comment about his short comings. Lilly smiles as him, silently encouraging him to continue.

Lilly is shocked and appalled by some of the things Loki tells her. She is starting to understand how and why the man before her became hell bent on conquering Earth. He didn't want to rule Earth; he just wanted his friends and family to consider him worthy. Damn. The great God of Chaos had thrown a god sized temper tantrum and killed thousands of people and destroyed many homes and buildings because he felt unworthy. Loki reminds Lilly of one of those kids that takes a gun to school and shoots their classmates dead after years of bullying and cruelty. It's tragic really. Worse still, when Loki found out he came from a race of people that the Asgardians fear and despise, he was unequipped emotionally to handle the news. The God of Lies had been lied to his entire life, and he lost his shit over it. Loki is like an escaped beaten feral cat. Skittish and untrusting of another's affections. Listening to his story Lilly comes to understand how evil is born into the hearts of men like Loki. She wonders if undoing that evil in his heart is possible. Can Loki be saved? Is she even up for the task? And in the end would it even matter or make a difference in their lives? Loki could very well be stuck in this cell for the rest of his life, whether he repents or not.

Loki finishes his diatribe about Thor and his lack of fitness to rule. He looks at Lilly again and notices that she has reached her hand across the table and placed it atop his own. The touch sends a jolt of electricity up his arm and his breath hitches in his lungs.

"I would very much like to kiss you." Loki stares at Lilly intensely expecting her to refuse.

Lilly moves to stand and so Loki does too. They both lean over the table and touch lips. Loki traces one of his hands under her jaw holding her head in place as his tongue begs entrance into her mouth. He is gentle but persistent and Lilly acquiesces. The kiss is slow, almost timid and sweet. When they pull away the stillness between them is acute and needy. They gaze intensely into one another's eyes.

"I would very much like to make love to you now." Loki says feeling exposed. What if she denies him again?

Lilly says nothing but moves round the table to Loki and stands on her tippy toes to give him another kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and Loki has her answer. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. They hear cheering from the three stooges across the way and are once again reminded that they have no privacy. Loki stops to ponder what to do about the situation. The last time he threw up an illusion of curtains around the inside of the entire cell the guards almost stormed in. Perhaps if he just put up the illusion just around the bed, they would take the hint and leave them be. Hopefully. Being interrupted mid-coitus is more than just inconvenient. Loki decides this is what he will do. He casts the spells for the illusion and for sound-proofing.

He turns his attention back to his wife and thinks about the drawing she made of them. Loki decides to try something. He shifts to his blue form and kisses her again. She doesn't recoil or frown or show any indication one way or the other that this bothers her. She seems to simply take him as he is, returning his kiss as her hands move up and down his back. He wants her. More than ever he wants her like this, accepting him as he is. They both sit up briefly to remove their clothes and toss them off the bed past the curtains.

Lilly traces one of the raised lines on Loki's chest. His tribal markings are extra sensitive and the touch makes Loki shudder. Loki pounces on Lilly, pushing her back against the mattress. He devours her mouth with his as his hands rake her body. Loki then places a trail of urgent kisses quickly down her body and then parts her legs. Lilly is trembling when Loki parts her delicate folds with his fingers and touches his tongue to her center. Lilly lets out a gasp. Her arousal is sweet and intoxicating. Loki is overwhelmed with the desire to taste her release and sets about a frantic set of movements with his tongue and fingers as he works her to orgasm.

Whatever initial embarrassment Lilly felt at this most intimate of gestures is quickly dissolved by the intense pleasure racking her body. She pants heavily and moans when Loki's fingers penetrate her, first two and then three. Being new to sex, Lilly doesn't last long. Her womb convulses violently when her pleasure peaks, splashing Loki's face with her come. Loki licks her clean and then climbs up her body, positioning his cock at her entrance. He enters her slowly. He has too. His large size makes thrusting into her not an option.

Lilly clings to Loki tightly as he takes her. Moaning with the pleasure/pain of the sensation, Lilly feels filled beyond capacity. Loki growls at her tightness. He looks down at Lilly with his ruby red eyes and sees her looking back at his blue form with nothing but desire. Loki comes instantly without even making a single stroke. A tear falls from his eyes involuntarily and cries out Lilly's name.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. I know. It's okay." Lilly whispers to Loki cupping his face. "I know. Kiss me." They kiss passionately for several minutes, as Loki's cock re-hardens inside of Lilly's body. Loki begins to move within Lilly, slowly and gently at first. But the longing inside his heart explodes inside his chest and he can hold back no longer. He begins pounding into her earnestly. The bed creaks and squeaks in protest. Lilly screaming Loki's name.

"AH! AH God! Oh Loki! Loki!" Over and over again she cries.

"ARGH! COME FOR ME DARLING! LILLY! COME FOR ME!" Loki growls passionately. Lilly screams as her walls clamp down on Loki's erection, squeezing him for all he is worth. Loki pumps his hot seed into her, his balls thoroughly milked by his lover's thirsty body. They collapse into each other's arms, a bundle of sweat and breathless huffing.

The last guard patrol of the evening is standing outside Loki and Lilly's cell, debating what to do. The two men both know what the prisoners are up to, but since they can't see their prisoners, technically they are supposed to enter the cell and make Loki remove the curtains. But they also know the likelihood of them leaving Loki's cell alive if they do is slim.

"What do you think we should do?" says the first guard.

"I don't know, we could tell the Captain, but he'll make us go in there. I really don't want to know what Prince Loki looks like when having sex, and I really don't want him to kill me for interrupting him either."

As if on cue, an astral projection of Queen Frigga appears in front of the guards. "Gentleman, my son and his wife are fine. You do not need to enter the cell. If your commander has any issue with this he can take it up with me."

"Thank you my Queen."

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I had a healthscare a couple of weeks ago and have been busy ever since. Tell what you think. Comments are always appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

Frigga steps away from the fire. Drugging one of her children is not something she would have ever considered doing before, but she is desperate. Her gamble worked as it turned out. She was wise not to give Loki a love potion, he would have detected it immediately and knew that his mother was meddling. The watered down truth potion in Loki's soup turned out to be the perfect choice. Loki had been unable to stop himself from confessing every deep emotion and secret to his new wife, and he endeared himself to her for it. Lilly has been under the influence as well.

That purple tea isn't just a diet supplement, it's also a natural aphrodisiac. Frigga is amazed Lilly managed to go nine whole days without mounting her son.

"How goes our son's punishment?" Odin asks his wife.

"Very well." Frigga says conspiratorially. "I think I managed to give them the push they needed."

"Do you think he will ever come to love her?" Odin asks in his fatherly voice.

"I do, and I feel guilty for it. He'll have to watch her grow old and die. The child too, though at a much lesser rate. Out living them both will be heart retching for him." Frigga says with sadness in her eyes.

"I know you do my dear, but one way or another Loki must be taught to feel compassion for the mortals. Having him love one is not the worst punishment I could have given him." Odin says quietly.

"I know that dear, and you are right. I just wish it wasn't necessary. Do you think we will be able to release him after the child is born?" Frigga asks her husband hopefully.

"That depends on him, my dear."

Loki awakens with Lilly curled up in his arms. The previous night's passionate love making floods his memories and he smiles. When was the last time he smiled a genuine smile? Loki cannot recall. He looks down at the sleeping mortal. She's such a petite little thing, though her features are striking. Her long flowing hair is only a shade lighter than Loki's. Her skin is as pale as his, well his Aesir form anyway. She is graceful, even in sleep. For the first time since meeting this woman he feels something other than contempt for her. It is something softer, kinder, which Loki refuses to name. He looks at her flat stomach. She is not that far along yet. Soon her belly will expand and they will be able to feel the baby's movements. His baby. Loki pulls Lilly in tighter to his body as if afraid she might somehow walk out and leave him. She knows every deep dark secret about him now, and she made love to him while he was in the form he despises most, and found him beautiful.

"What have you done to me my darling girl?" Loki whispers, kissing Lilly's forehead. Lilly stirs in her sleep. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at Loki.

"Hi."

"Good morning my dear." Loki says and leans down to kiss his little human. Lilly can still taste herself in Loki's mouth. How dirty. Her stomach growls loudly and she giggles.

"I guess that's our cue to get up." Lilly says. Ah crap. Her clothes are just out of reach past the curtains. Yet another morning of avoiding naked exposure to their so called "neighbors".

"Allow me my dear." Loki snaps his fingers and Lilly's pajamas appear on her body.

"Oh! That's handy. Thank you." Lilly hops out of bed. The breakfast tray has already arrived. Lilly decides she might as well brush her teeth and shower after. God she feels dirty, and she likes it! She can feel the sticky fluids from last night leaking out of her as she walks to the table. Is it wrong that that turns her on?

Loki joins her at the table a moment later wearing green silky pajama pants and nothing else. His bare chest is a beautiful sight to behold. He may be lean and appear skinny, but there isn't a single plain on his body that isn't firm with well honed muscle. Lilly notices that Loki has sex hair and quietly wonders if she does too. She must. Lilly giggles again.

"Does my hair look as wild as yours does?" Lilly smiles with her eyes full of mirth.

Loki self-consciously runs his fingers through his hair and with a little green glow of magic his hair looks immaculate, not a hair out of place.

"Hey! That is so not fair!" Now it is Loki's turn to laugh. She looks spectacular with her hair all a mess. "What do you want to do today? I was thinking you could read to me or….maybe… you might want to dance with me?" Lilly bits her lip hoping he will say yes.

Dance? Loki knows how to dance, at least the formal dances he was taught for formal gatherings, but the kind of dancing Lilly does is sexual, powerful, and intimidating to Loki.

"You don't want me for a dance partner, I would only step on your toes." Loki says trying to hide a blush.

"Yes I do. I've seen the way you move. You are very graceful and light on your feet. You are a natural. Please. Please. It will be good exercise for you. It's better than sitting on your butt all day. Pleaaaaaase?" Loki can't help himself. Aside from Thor, no one has ever begged him to participate in anything before. And he hates to admit that his body is more than a little sore from last nights bed sports. He has been sitting for far too long. He sighs heavily.

"Oh all right." Loki rolls his eyes and Lilly beams, her cheeks full of food.

After breakfast and bathing Loki and Lilly move the furniture to make more space and Lilly teaches Loki some basic stretches and dance moves. She assesses what he already knows and decides to begin with the waltz. Although it's a shame their dance floor couldn't be bigger for this. Oh well. They will make do, they have to. They get down to it and both are concentrating so hard that neither of them notice the guard troop gathered in front of their cell to watch the show. It must be time for shift rotation. They finish the song to a round of applause from several men.

Loki is mortified. He hates being watched like this. Lilly can tell by the look on his face that he's about to yell at them. She cuts him off before he has a chance.

"Thank you, Thank you." Lilly says and takes a bow for her audience. The men notice the ice cold glare Loki is shooting them and starts to disperse. Lilly undeterred decides to do something rather silly.

"Wait! Don't go just yet. You all have to see my next dance number." Lilly walks over to her iPod and turns the song to Pink's: Raise Your Glass and proceeds to do every ridiculous dance move she can think of. Loki's jaw hits the floor and guards all laugh riotously as Lilly makes an absolute and complete fool of herself in front of everyone, smiling the entire time.

When the song is over a couple of the guards look at her like she is crazy while the others laugh and exclaim what strange creatures mortals are. The men leave and Lilly turns to Loki.

"You are fearless in a way that I shall never know." Loki says to Lilly. His look is a mixture of embarrassment, astonishment, and admiration.

"I don't think so. You continued learning magic even after everyone made fun of you for it, and now you are one of the most powerful sorcerers in the universe. Haters are going to hate, and I'm not going to stop shining on just because some people laugh at me. You shouldn't either." Lilly says.

Loki is stunned. Besides his own mother, no one has ever appreciated the dedication he made to learning his craft. It is the first time anyone has ever recognized what he sacrificed and how hard he worked to become as powerful as he is. No one has ever given him such accolades, except Frigga. But she's his mother. She doesn't count.

Loki all but tackles Lilly as he plants a ferocious kiss on her.

"Shower." Lilly pants and Loki and Lilly both start stumbling and stripping as they make their way towards the bathroom. The shower stall is small and really on meant to hold one person, but thankfully they are both thin and flexible enough to make the small space work. The bathroom maybe private, but it is not soundproof, a detail that Loki forgot in his haste to pleasure his wife. In fact the tiny room has really good acoustics. The next round of guards is making their sweep of the dungeons when they hear the unmistakable sound of two people have sex filling the walls of the dungeons.

"Ah! Ah God Loki it's so big! Ah! Ah!"

Every prisoner and every guard within earshot has an erection. Neither of the guards says anything about it, but when their shift ends, both men quietly make their way to the neighborhood whore house for some relief.

Loki and Lilly fall into a new routine. They dance every morning, draw and read every afternoon, and fuck every evening. They talk a lot. They have nothing but time and each other. Visits from friends and family are few and far between. Frigga reminds Loki that he is being punished, not on vacation. Lilly cries. As Lilly's pregnancy progresses so does her need for physical contact with Loki. She is finding it increasingly difficult to regulate her body temperature. Loki is beginning to worry. She used to only need his touch once every few hours. Now she can't go longer than a short bathroom break without breaking into a shiver. They hold hands constantly now.

Lilly can't dance suggestively like she used to, her belly is too big and she trips and stumbles a lot now. She also keeps dropping things. On more than one occasion she has dropped the tea pot while pouring herself a cup of tea, splashing and burning herself. Loki pours her tea for her now. Everything they do is so intimate. He holds her hand during dinner, which is awkward since they are both right handed. One of them always winds up feeding the other. It was cute the first few times, now it is kind of just a pain in the ass. Meal time takes forever now, not that time is an issue. Time is something they have in spades.

Time, however, is not their friend. With each passing week Loki and Lilly both increasingly wonder, what will happen once the baby is born? Odin has given no indication what will happen to their budding little family once the child comes. Will he still execute Loki? And would Lilly be set free or left to rot in the dungeons alone? More likely, Lilly and the child will be freed while Loki is left to rot, or die. But again, uncertainty hangs over them like a noose.

The days bleed together, each day the same as the last. They note the passage of time between days of significant difference, like when Loki's mother came to visit. That was 3 weeks ago. Or Lilly next scheduled physical exam with the healers. That is next week.

It has been 7 months. Lilly is 7 months pregnant now. Normal human pregnancies last 9 months, but it could last longer since frost giants gestate for a year.

It has been 7 months. Seven months of only Loki for company. Seven months of him holding her hand, dancing with her, and pouring her tea. Seven months of talking, laughing, and love making; and yet no words of love. _Does Loki love me? More importantly do I love him? If Odin does free us both to raise our child together how will we live? Where will we live? _Despite having all day to think about these things, Lilly finds herself laying awake at night overcome with worry.

Loki lays awake as well. His eyes are closed but he is not sleepy at all. The past few months have been both wonderful and hellish. There are days when their talks turned to the subject of his invasion of Midgard and world domination. It is on those days, when Lilly won't back down, that Loki has had to confront himself. Little by little all his excuses have fallen away under her scrutiny and all his is left with is his regret. Lilly is just an average human, like any other mortal. She is nothing special. Except she is the mother of his child and she is special to Loki. Damn it, he cares for her. In seeing her value Loki has come to see the value of all mortals.

Loki looks down at his wife and wonders if he loves her. He cares for her. He cares for the child she carries, but does he LOVE her? He doesn't know. He is afraid of the answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Thor is not known for his stealth. In fact the very idea of Thor succeeding in sneaking up on Loki is laughable to the trickster, but that is precisely what he has done. Loki and Lilly have just completed a dance set and are both thoroughly exhausted. Loki's body looks amazing considering he's been in a confined space for so long. His thighs are huge and his arms bulky from constantly lifting Lilly up into the air. His movements are even more fluid and graceful than before and he is smiling.

"You are much changed brother." Thor says loudly to announce his presence. He means it. It isn't just Loki's physical attributes that have changed. There is a calmness about Loki's body language, even his face. Thor hasn't seen Loki like this since childhood. It is short lived however. The moment Thor's voice booms through the air, Loki's whole body stiffens as if listening to nails on a chalkboard.

"Several months in prison will change anyone." Loki quips. "Why are you here? You haven't visited in 3 months."

"I have come to take Lilly to see our father. He wishes to know her private thoughts on her marriage to you." Thor says with apprehension in his voice.

Loki was going to spit out another _he's your father not mine_ speech but it dies in his throat at the mention of Lilly being taken out of this cell. "You can't. She can't go more than a few seconds without my touch. It is too dangerous to separate us."

"I know, which is why I have brought these." Thor pulls out the chain and cuffs Loki sported when being brought back to Asgard.

"And then what? You want me to sick my fingers in my ears?" Loki says sarcastically.

"Something like that, yes." Thor quips back. A detail of guards comes into the dungeon and surrounds the cell. The barrier is dropped and Thor cuffs and chains Loki. The men step down out of the cell and then both turn to assist Lilly down as well.

Loki's heart is pounding in his chest and he looks at Lilly and tries to hide the nervousness in his eyes by smiling at her. Odin is going to ask her if he deserves to live. Lilly could very easily free herself from her marriage, from him if she begs Odin to execute him. No one would blame her. Every fight, every snarl, every snide remark Loki has made in the proceedings months floods Loki's memory. He takes solace in the fact that he and Lilly have not fought in weeks and that they have been very sweet and tender towards each other for quite some time. But what if it was all forced. It's not like Lilly had a choice. She was tossed into a cage with him and forced to make nice for the sake of the baby. Loki looks down at his hand that is interlaced with Lilly's. _Does she love me at all? _

It has been so long since either of them have been out of that cell. The sights, the sounds, even the smells are so different compared to the tiny little cell they have been sharing. Suddenly the main hallway of the palace seems like a great cavernous expanse.

The large doors of the council room open and Loki and Lilly see Odin sitting alone at a large table waiting for them. They are both seated near him and Thor takes his leave. Some of the guards remain and though the scene appears to be a semi-private conversation, Lilly can't help but feel that there are others listening in that she cannot see. She's so nervous she wants to cry.

"Loki, I wished to speak with your wife alone, however, since that is not possible I am going to render you deaf and blind while I ask Lilly some questions. I'm doing this because I want her to answer honestly and without fear of backlash from you." Odin says in a calm fatherly tone. A guard walks up behind Loki where he is seated and blindfolds him. Odin then uses his staff and casts a spell on Loki, robbing him of his sense of hearing. Loki and Lilly are still holding hands.

"Lady Lillian, as you know the time of your child's birth draws near. At that time I must decide what is to be done with the two of you. I believe you have been sufficiently punished in regards to the crime you committed towards my son. However, I am uncertain as to what I should do with Loki. There are many in my kingdom still clamoring for his head. Others would be satisfied with leaving him in the dungeons for the rest of his days. I would ask you what you have to say on the matter."

Lilly breaks out in a cold sweat. She realizes that she holds Loki's life in her hands. She turns and looks at her husband, afraid to speak. "Please don't kill him. He is the father of my child and our baby will need him as he grows up, to teach him about himself. I don't want my child growing up as the only Frost Giant in the whole of Asgard the way Loki did. The people here will surely hate my child simply for being what he is."

"And if I were to free the both of you to raise your child together, how and where would you live, if choice was granted you?" Odin asks with an intense gaze upon Lilly.

Lilly bites her lip in contemplation. The people back on Earth would try to kill Loki once they found out he was there, and the people in Asgard hate his guts. "I don't know. I don't know how Loki feels about me. I have grown to love Loki in these past few months. It is not an easy love, but a fragile one, hard fought for and cultivated in the vacuum of that prison cell. In it we have been alone with no one else and nothing else to distract us from each other. We have not had to contend with the pressures and consequences of the outside world. I don't know if we can survive as a couple under such scrutiny. He is not the man I would have chosen for myself. He was a monster. He has done terrible things, things that just a few months locked up in a prison cell with me is not enough punishment for. I don't want him to die and I don't want him to rot down there either, though I wish I could think of some other way to punish him, to make him atone for his crimes. I do forgive him. There are many people back at home who would kill me for saying so, people that want Loki dead. The people here in Asgard don't sound too keen on seeing him walking around free either. I don't know what the solution is, but again I ask you please, do not kill my husband. I love him, very much."

"Does Loki know you love him? Have you told him this?" Odin asks curiously.

"No I haven't. Our future is so uncertain, I didn't want to add to the worries and burdens he already carries. Or mine. It's hard for me to imagine a happily ever after when I don't know if either of us will be alive in the next few months, let alone together as a family." Lilly says regretfully.

"Do you think Loki would genuinely repent if given the opportunity? Do you think that he truly regrets what he has done?" Odin presses.

"Yes I do. Loki is so damn proud and stupid. He would rather have everyone think him an evil monster than admit he was wrong, especially to you. But I know he regrets what he did. I know he is filled with remorse. I have seen it. Loki has had moments of such deep unrelenting honesty with me, moments when his guard was down. He told me things I don't think he's ever shared with anyone else. Loki hates being vulnerable. He's been vulnerable his whole life."

"If I offered you the choice of ending your marriage to Loki, promising that he would not be executed and that you could go home and raise your child in peace alone, would you take it?" Odin says seriously.

Lilly looks at Loki again for a long time. The silence in the room deafening. Lilly turns back to the Allfather and says, "No. No I would not." She squeezes Loki's hand.

"Very well. I will now have the guard blindfold you as well. I will take away your ability to hear also. I wish to speak with my son about this matter as well."

Loki and Lilly's roles reverse. Loki looks at his wife as a million questions and scenarios fly through his mind. Odin looks upon Loki sternly.

"Loki, as you know the birth of your child is imminent. Once the child is safely born out, neither you nor Lilly will be needed to safeguard the child's health. There are many in Asgard still clamouring for your head…. And Lilly's. The two of you have spent the last several months dancing, laughing, and fucking; and not showing any remorse for your actions. It is the decision of the council to execute you both. Do you have anything to say in your own defense?"

"No! No please father I beg you! Execute me if you must but do not rob my child of her mother. If the people of Asgard desire blood, tie me to the post and give me the lash before beheading me, but please do not kill her. Do not leave her in that prison cell to rot. She does not deserve it." Loki says, as stubborn tears trickle out of his eyes.

"What is she to you, this mortal girl? Or the child for that matter? What care you for their welfare when you are gone?"

"THEY ARE ALL THAT I HAVE!" Loki screams at the Allfather. Loki is choking back the sobs that are interrupting his speech. "She is my family. I….I love her. Please do not do this!"

"Love? You do not love her. You would abandon her in a heartbeat if you got loose of these chains. Admit it!" Odin yells.

"If I got loose of these chains I would set all nine realms ablaze if that is what it would take to keep my wife and child safe! I would die for them, I would kill for them, and I would not regret it!" Loki hisses at Odin.

A quiet moment passes as Loki glares intensely at the man he once called father. Odin lets out a breath he was holding in and the features of his face soften. Odin looks upon his wayward son and says, "I believe you."

Suddenly there are sounds emanating from the wall behind Odin. It starts to sparkle and fade as an illusion disappears revealing the members of the council, and the Avengers. Loki looks at them stunned and confused. What are the humans doing here?

Odin beckons the guard behind Lilly to remove her blindfold. Odin restores her hearing before speaking again.

"Loki, my son, It is my decision that upon the birth of your child the two of you shall be freed from your prison and banished to Midgard where you will atone for your crimes. Your appearance will be altered and you will be given a new name. You will live among the mortals as a mortal with your wife and child until such time as your wife passes away with old age. To ensure your compliance and atonement, the mortals behind me, as well as your brother Thor, will keep a watchful eye on you. These men have tasks and assignments for you to perform on Midgard in service to the mortals that you have harmed."

Loki pulls Lilly into an embrace, fearing that Odin will change his mind and snatch her out of his arms. Lilly's eye well up with joy. Only a couple more months to go… and she'll get a happily ever after.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

"Push darling, push!" Loki grips Lilly's hand as she bears down. Loki is sitting behind Lilly on the birthing bed, her back to his bare chest. Lilly, like Loki, has bright blue cerulean skin, for the moment anyway. Her skin tone has been all over the place since the labor began, despite Loki never breaking contact with her.

"I can see the head." Lady Eir says calmly. "One more push should do it."

Lilly pants heavily before giving it everything she has. "EghAAAAAAAAAA!" She cries out as her baby girl enters the world, bright blue and screaming like a siren. "Loki AH! Your skin! Stop touching me! It burns!" Loki scuttles out of the bed very ungracefully, tumbling onto the floor in his haste to put distance between himself and his wife. He wasn't fast enough. Lilly has some frostbite burns on her back and hand.

"Do not fret my prince. We will take care of her." One of the healers says sweetly. Loki shifts back to his Aesir form. One group of healers circles Lilly while another circles the baby. The baby is in good health, though whaling like a banshee. One of the healers grabs a swaddling blanket to wrap the child.

"Don't do that." Loki instructs. "She is already unbearably uncomfortable in this heat as it is. Give her to me." The healers look at Loki as they consider his words. It is not hot today, in fact it is gorgeous, a perfect day to be outside. Loki quickly shifts back to blue as the healers cradle the child into his arms. The baby quiets immediately as skin to skin contact is made.

None of the family is in the birthing room, for the sake of simplicity. Both Loki and Lilly's mother had insisted on being in the birthing room, and the knock down drag out grudge match that almost ensued between the two matriarchs was enough to make the couple decide to kick everybody out. Loki walks out of the birthing room to a hallway filled with family and friends. He still doesn't have a shirt on and the naked little peanut curled up against his chest is making cooing sounds. Loki is beaming ear to ear.

"May I present my daughter, Laura Lokisdottir." Loki mutters a spell under his breath and as he shifts back to his Aesir form, so does his daughter for the first time. Loki is quickly surrounded as Frigga, Emily, Sarah, and many others fight to be the first to hold her.

"Lo-ah um Jack? Where is Laura's other ballet slipper?" Lilly always forgets to call Loki by his fake name in public.

"It should be in there. She put both of them in the bag when before we departed the dance hall." Loki says with a minor irritation in his voice. If Loki weren't the God of Mischief himself he would swear that there is some invisible force taking and hiding his child's possessions. Honestly, that girl loses everything.

"Maybe it fell out in the car. We'll have to look later." Loki and company have to hurry to Stark Tower. Something has happened and they need Loki's help….again. Loki still looks like Loki for the most part, in the face. Really the big change to his appearance is his hair. It is red and wavy with curls at the bottom. He isn't quite as pale as he used to be either and he sports a goatee these days. It is a small change but he looks unrecognizable. He is an all new person.

What started out as atonement, fixing buildings, and secretly healing victim's injuries has morphed into a kind of shadow position on the Avenger's team. The public has no idea the depth of Loki's involvement in some of the recent missions they have been on. The public has no idea that Loki lives among them, that some of the headlines of miraculous healing at local area hospitals is his doing. The Avengers know. They know of Loki's favorite little hobby of going to the children's burn unit and cancer ward and healing every child there in the middle of the night. But the public can never know it was Loki's doing. He can never get credit for being a good man. But the Avengers know. His father, brother, and mother know too. And Loki knows it. He is happy.

Laura looks up at the bright sunny sky, and then down at her mother's coffin. She was 124 years old when she finally passed away. Loki had done everything he could to keep Lilly alive, long after she could no longer remember him or her own name. She looks over at her father who looks every bit the ancient haggard man that he feels. To everyone else he looks to be over a hundred years old, but Laura can see through the illusion. Her father had taught her how.

Laura feels her own mortality acutely in this moment. She doesn't age as fast as humans but she won't live nearly as long as her father will. He will have to bury her too one day. A pang of sadness fills Laura's chest for her father. He loved her mother so damn much.

The service ends and they leave the funeral. Loki lets the illusion drop for the first time in decades. He'd forgotten what his own face looks like.

On Lilly's headstone the encryption reads, "My beloved, my punishment begins. I will see you again, but I must wait."

**So that's it. I hope everyone liked it. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
